Neko Love
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Elsa is a college student content with life with her friends and her girlfriend as it is. On one rainy night of studying, she comes across unconscious girl with red hair, cat ears with a collar around her neck with her name on it: Anna. Elsa brings the cat girl home. How will Anna change Elsa's life and the people in it? The cat girl's past will come looking for her. G!p Elsa
1. Chapter 1

Neko Love ch. 1

* * *

My name is Elsa Arendelle and I am a 21 year old college student for a degree in English and a minor in Creative Writing. I have a few close friends and a beautiful girlfriend named Belle who's in medical school to become a doctor. Belle and I have been dating since junior year of high school and I still can't believe that she's all mine. The med student has long brown hair that she has tried back in a loose ponytail, the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen in my life, flawless and unblemished olive skin, kissable lips and I love the most about her is her love for reading.

That's what we bonded over when we met in high school and we got to talking. The brunette is one of the few people that didn't make fun of me for being different from other girls. I was born as a female with working male genitals and it has made me a primary target for ridicule in school. I often came home in tears because the other kids would pick on me and throw things at me. I saw how cruel kids could be when they don't understand what it is like to be an intersex especially during puberty. While other girls were getting their periods, I was getting surprised erections and having to either will it away or masturbate… a lot.

I wished that I wasn't so different but there was nothing that I could do at the time because I wasn't old enough to get a sex change. I wanted to be like other girls but they were so disgusted by me that they didn't want to be my friend because they thought I was so weird. It wasn't until I met Kristoff and Flynn that I obtain true friends that wanted to hang out with me because they saw me for me and not for my anatomy. They defended me from all of the bullies that wanted to beat me up or throw me in the dumpsters on a daily basis.

Those two stood by me no matter if it made them social pariahs as well but they didn't care about any of it and I am grateful for them. The first day of junior year, I was thrown into a dumpster by some cheerleaders while the guys were pushed around and beaten by some of the football players. I had expected as much from someone and I had to pull myself out before changing into different pair of clothes. I had my books knocked out of my hands and scattered on the floor. I picked them up and when I reached for my AP English book someone picked up instead.

I looked up to see that it's a girl that I never seen before but she look like an angel. She hands me my book with a kind smile on her face and I take the it from her with my cheeks burning lightly. That was my first encounter with Belle. The guys pushed me into talking to her and she was so nice despite how nervous I was feeling. We talk about our love of reading and after months of talking, I asked the brunette out and she agreed. I was over the moon because the girl that I liked was going out with me and she didn't care about me having a penis.

We graduated school before going to the same college. I wanted to become a writer wheel Belle wanted to become a doctor while living in the dorms even though it would be less expensive if we got an apartment together. The med student thought that we should experience everything that college has to offer so I agreed to it and I'm glad that I don't have to share my room with two or three other people that I don't know or having to worry about others taking my things without permission. I'm currently sitting in the library studying for an upcoming test in my American Lit course and I've been here since my class ended around 5.

I looked up from my textbook to see what time it is and it's a little after 10. I look out of the window to see that it's pouring down hard and I'm going to be drenched by the time I get back to the dorms. I grab my stuff, placing them in my backpack and sliding it on my shoulder. I walked out of the library before zipping up my jacket and pulling out my umbrella. I walk the 2 ½ miles to my dorm room when something catches my eyes and I squint my eyes to get a better look but I couldn't tell what it was. I walk towards the lump lying on the ground to see that it's a person but not just any person… it's a girl.

The girl is lying on the ground with bruises all over her body and she's completely naked except for the light pink collar around her neck. I get a little closer to see that the unconscious girl slight tanned skin with freckles all over, shapely legs, a tiny waist, perky breasts, plump pink lips, and long fiery red hair that's matted to her face and skin. What really gets my attention about this girl except her apparent nakedness is the cat ears sitting on top of her head and the long red tail wrapped around her waist. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! What the hell does this girl have a tail and cat ears?! Are they even real? Why is she out here in the rain and naked?

Is she in some kind of trouble and had to run away? What do I do? What do I do? I can't just leave her like this to get rape some perverted weirdo or get in even more trouble. I reached over to see what the collar and it reads Anna. Looks like her name is Anna or what whoever's been calling her for whatever reason. I set the umbrella down an take the redhead in my arms before running towards my dorm room. I am hoping that I don't regret taking this cat person to my room but I don't have much of a choice at the moment.

Thank God no one sees me taking the unconscious girl into my room and I quickly close the door behind us before placing the Anna on my bed. I'm not even worried about her getting my sheets wet because I'm still freaking out over the face that this girl has freakin cat ears and a tail. I take my wet clothes off before changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants. I look for something to put on the cat girl and find an old oversized sweatshirt that I don't wear anymore. I turn around to see that Anna is waking up and starts rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

It really adorable and I fight the urge to squeal because I don't want to frighten her. The cat girl looks around at her new surroundings before her eyes fell on me and I noticed how her eyes are a prefect mixture of blue and green. I see the fear flash across her face before scrabbling backwards to get away from me but only the wall is making it difficult. I don't know what she has been through but I want her to know that I am not going to hurt unlike whoever she has been with.

"Hey, hey you're safe now. I am not going to hurt" I said holding my hands up.

"P-Please. Please d-don't send m-me b-back. I c-can't go back" Anna said shaking her head.

"No one is sending you anywhere. I can promise you that but you have to calm down first" I said taking a small step towards her.

"Y-Y-You p-promise" Anna said looking at me with unshed tears.

"I promise. I promise that I won't send you anywhere that you don't want to go. My name is Elsa by the way and you're Anna, am I correct?" I asked taking another small step.

"My name's Anna" Anna said nodding hesitantly.

"It's nice to meet you, Anna. Do you think that you could put this shirt on? We wouldn't want you to get a cold right?" I asked holding the sweatshirt towards her.

Anna looks at me then the sweatshirt in my hand then back to me with a hesitant look on her face. The cat girl slowly reaches for the shirt before quickly taking it from my hand and pulling it over her head. Somehow it gets tangled over her head and struggles to get it on right. I bite back a laugh as I walk over towards her and stop her from making it worse than what it is.

"Hold on, let me help you" I said getting her head through the head hole.

She shakes her head a little as her ears twitches slightly before opening her eyes to look at me. Anna slides her arms into the sleeves as her tail swooshes back and forth behind her. The cat girl looks up at me with a look of innocence in her eyes before wrapping her arms around my waist an nuzzles into the crook of my neck. I tense up slightly before patting her on the top of her head and giving her a small scratch behind her right ear. The smaller girl purrs and it's really cute.

"Anna?"

"Yes Elsa"

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" I asked curious.

Anna lets her arms fall to her sides as she looks down at her lap in a sad look. She shakes her head and I sigh. I can't turn this girl out on the street with no where to go because I wouldn't feel right doing it to her or anyone for that matter. Maybe… maybe I can let her stay here for a few days until I can find her some safe to live and besides what's the worse that could possibly happen, right?

"Anna, do you want to stay here with me?" I asked softly.

"R-Really? I can stay here? With you?" Anna asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not" I said smiling a little.

A smile breaks out on her freckled face before I'm forced on my back with some weight on top of me and a pair of arms wrapped around my neck. I laugh as Anna smiles at me with her tail happily moving around. It's obvious that she likes the idea. Oh boy, a cat girl is staying with me in my dorm room. I just hope that the RA doesn't come checking in my dorm room and find out about the smaller girl. Who knows what will happen to her if we both get kicked out on our asses with nowhere else to go? I don't know what I'm going to do if I get kicked out of school because of this so we're gonna have to be very careful if we're gonna pull this off.

"Anna, we can't let anyone know that you're here, okay"

"How come?" Anna asked confused.

"Because no one else is supposed be living here with me and I will get into big trouble if my RA finds you. Do you understand?" I asked hoping that she does.

"I understand. I don't want you get into trouble because I like you a lot, Elsa" Anna said grinning.

"I like you too so we will be careful so you can stay" I said smiling.

"Stay with Elsa. Stay with Elsa forever" Anna said hugging me tightly.

My heart skips a beat at Anna's declaration. I don't know why my heart did that but it can't mean anything, right? Right? No it doesn't mean anything and I am gonna have to tell her that she can't stay with me forever but not now. She's been through too much already and I don't want to make her sad again.

"Right, stay with me"

Anna lets out a yawn as she rubs her sleepily. I can tell that she's sleepy because I don't know how she's been running in the rain but it must've been far. I take the cat girl into my arms as I pull the covers back and climbing under them. I pulled them over the both of us as the smaller girl snuggles up to me as her tail wraps around both of our waists puling us closer together. Anna's breath evens out and she is out like a light.

"Goodnight Anna" I said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a large manor a man with well groomed auburn hair is pacing back and forth in the living room while his youngest son is sitting in a chair with his arms folded over his chest and a pout. He has been sitting here for the last hour and a half listening to his father yell at him about how irresponsible he is but in his opinion this really wasn't his fault if his _pet_ had done what he had asked of her then he wouldn't be in this mess.

"I can't believe that you let her ran away… Again!" Father yelled angrily.

"It's not my fault that she keeps running away and besides she's always crying and whimpering every time I came near her. Why I get another that doesn't run or actually does what I say? We got the money to get another neko" Hans said rolling his eyes.

"Nekos aren't cheap and if you actually treats yours right then she wouldn't running off. I refuse to get you another if you keep losing your pets or mistreating them or you wont ever learn to be a responsible pet owner. You are going to find Anna and bring her back or else" Father said walking out of the living room.

"If I ever find that little bitch, I swear to God that I'm gonna make sure that she'll never run away ever again" Hans said darkly.

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Neko Love ch. 2

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to something nuzzling into the crook of my neck and low purring and I open my eyes to see a head of red hair and ears. I look to see that I'm laying on my back with Anna sleeping on top of me with her arms around my midsection and her tail wrapped around my waist. I hold back a squeal at how adorable the cat girl as she slept and her nose scrunching up adorably. As much as I would love to continue laying and watching her sleep but I have a class in a hour to get ready for. I slowly try to untangle myself from the sleeping girl but it's proving to be rather difficult with her tightening her grip on me.

Anna snuggles closer to me before letting out a sigh of content. _If she doesn't let go soon, I'm going to be late for class and Professor Weselton isn't going to be happy about that. That man is never happy about anything except making students' lives as miserable as possible._

"Anna, wake up" I said gently shaking her.

"No wanna" Anna muttered.

"Please Anna, I have to go to class" I said sighing.

"Elsa no go to class. Stay with me"

"If you let me go to class, I'll get you something special" I said in a sing-song tone.

Anna opens one of her eyes as she stares me in intently and for a moment I feel my heart skip a beat. I don't know why this girl's staring is affecting me in such a way but it doesn't really matter at the moment since I have a class to get ready for. The cat girl smiles before crawls off allowing me to get up and I grab my clothes to change into. I hop into the shower right quick before stepping out and drying myself off. I braid my hair into a simple singular braid before putting a simple light blouse and loose dark blue jeans.

I step out of the bathroom to find the smaller girl sitting where I left before sitting down on the bed to slip on my high tops. I laced up them before turning to Anna to find her staring at me before she shyly looks down at her hands. _So cute. Who in their right mind would hurt such an arable girl? Maybe I should ask her where she came from._ I reach out and scratch her behind her right ear as she lets out a happy purrs.

"Be good while I'm out. Do you think that you can do that?" I asked smiling.

"I'll be good. I promise" Anna said nuzzling against my neck.

"I know you can and I'll bring back that surprise that I promise"

I stand up and grabs my backpack before putting it on as I walk out of my room. I hope that I can trust Anna by herself to not get the both of us in trouble while I go to class but how much trouble can she possibly get into, right? As long as she stays in my room and the RA doesn't check my room then I'm sure that we get away with this. I walk out of the dorms and towards the English building where all of the English classes are held.

I almost reached my destination when someone calls my name from down the hall causing me to turn towards the source. I see that it is my two best friends Kristoff and Flynn walking towards me with smiles on their faces. I haven't seen this two in awhile since I have been studying nonstop for my test.

"Hi guys" I said smiling.

"Is that all we get after not seeing you the last couple of days? I was starting to think that you dropped off the face of the earth" Flynn said with a mock pout.

"It's not cool to neglect your bros like that" Kristoff said wagging his finger in my face.

"I'm sorry. I just been busy studying for this test for American Lit. but I am sorry for neglecting you guys. It wont happen again" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"It better not happen again. You up for a video games and pizza night tonight?" Kristoff asked curious.

"Not tonight but is tomorrow good for you guys?"

"Planning to spend the night all hugged up with your girlfriend, eh?" Flynn asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my goodness, you do always be so sexual about everything" I said punching him in the arm.

"You know how I am and by the blush on your face, I'm right" Flynn said rubbing his arm with a smirk.

"We planned nothing of the sort, you perv" I said rolling my eyes.

"You're not tapping that yet? What is wrong with you, man? With a girl like Belle, you should be ravishing her every night. Have I taught you nothing?" Flynn asked in a outrage.

"First off, I'm not a man… least not completely. Secondly, there's nothing wrong with waiting to have sex and thirdly there's nothing with me and you haven't taught me a damn thing. Lastly, where is your woman Flynn?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oooo you want some ice for that burn, man" Kristoff said laughing.

"I don't have one woman, I have multiple women and you would know that if you listen to my sexual exploits" Flynn said crossing his arms over his chest like a five year old.

"I am sure that you do, buddy" I patting him on the cheek.

"You are a cold piece of work, Elsa but that was hilarious" Kristoff said laughing.

"Shut up, you jerk" Flynn said glaring at Kristoff.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright. I have a test in a few minutes" I said walking into the classroom.

"See ya Elsa" Kristoff said walking away with Flynn.

I walked into my American Literature class to quickly find Belle sitting near the front of the room with a textbook in her hands as she skims over it. I smile before walking over towards her as I cover her eyes with my hands and place my lips near her ear.

"Guess who?"

"Hmmm would it be my incredibly sexy and smart girlfriend" Belle said smirking.

"You would be right. Hi beautiful" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello Elsa, you did not text me last night when you got home? I got worried. I hope that you did not stay until too last night studying" Belle said putting a hand on my thigh.

"I am sorry, I just forgot to text you but I didn't stay that late last night" I said smiling at my girlfriend's concern.

I don't know if I should tell her about Anna but I'm not sure how the brunette will react to the cat girl. I know that the med student isn't a jealous person but I doubt finding a naked girl and bringing her home will over well with my girlfriend. I know that Belle is going to find out about the smaller girl since she will be staying with me for a while but how I am going to explain this to her.

The med student opens for mouth to say something when Professor Weselton aka The Weasel walks in with his ridiculous toupee that covers the huge bald spot on his head. I don't know or understand why he is holding onto his hair when it is receding to the back of his head. If you know that you're going bald then just let it go and shave it off because there's no point in holding onto something that's vanishing.

"All right students, today is your test that is covering the Civil War and essay on the Union and Confederate Army. You will have the entire class period to complete it and you may leave once you are finished" Weselton said passing out the test.

I flipped over the test and get started on the true/false questions before moving onto the short answer questions. This is a breeze for me since I am remembering everything that I studied and I moved onto the essay part of the test. I glanced at the clock to see how time I have left and I have plenty of time left when I see Mulan Fa getting up to hand in her test to the Weasel before leaving.

How does this girl finish so quickly, I will never know but I can't focus on that. I turn back to my essay and finish it with plenty of time left so I doubled checked my answer to be sure. I get up to hand in my test to the Weasel and he looks over my essay with impasse look on his face before placing it on top of the pile of tests form the other students that finished early. I adjust my backpack so it isn't slipping off my shoulder before walking out of the room and towards the student store. I went straight for the snack stand and grabbed three chocolate bars before walking towards the cash register.

"That'll be $3.30" The cashier with a bored tone.

I pull out a 5 dollar bill and hand it to him as he counts out my change. I slipped it into my pockets before putting the chocolate bars into the front porch of my backpack. I walk out of the building and towards my room to see how Anna is doing because I am hoping that she isn't too bored. I walked the 2 ½ miles to my dorm building and towards my room to find Belle outside of my door causing me to freeze instantly.

I watch as the brunette knock on my door and it is opened by the cat girl as a confused look flashes across the med student's face. _What is she doing here? Fuck! I am so screwed! How long did I take at the student store? What am I going to do? What am I going to tell her about Anna? I knew that I couldn't lie to her about the cat girl but I thought I had more time to think of a logical explanation._ The smaller girl looks out the corner of her eye to see me standing not too far from the door and she runs towards me before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Elsa, you're back" Anna said happily.

"Anna, what did I tell you about leaving the room?" I asked loosening her grip.

Anna pulls away as she looks down guiltily as her ear lat against the top of her skull. I feel a stab at my heart at the dishearten look on her face so I reached out to touch her, the cat girl flinches away instantly making me drop my hand. Why did she flinched when I reached out to touch her? Does she think that I was going to hurt her? I would never hurt her because I promised that I won't hurt her and I do not break promise.

I gently take the smaller girl's hand before leading her inside of my room and pulling Belle inside as well. I closed the door behind the three of us and hope that no one had seen us especially Anna. I turn to see the med student staring at me with an intense look on her face and it is obvious that she isn't pleased with me at the moment but she doesn't understand the situation. Before I could give the brunette an explanation, I feel a sharp pain in my right cheek as my face is forced to one side. I look at my girlfriend in shock of the fact that she just slapped me hard across the face. I couldn't believe that she did that and for nothing at that.

"I cannot believe you, Elsa. I cannot believe that you are cheating on me" Belle said glaring at me.

"Belle, I'm not cheating on you. I couldn't cheat on you if I tried and you know this" I said snapping out of my shock.

"Then why is this girl is your room and wearing your shirt. Explain that" Belle said frowning.

"I found her unconscious last night naked and I couldn't leave her in the rain to have God knows what to happen to her. I brought her here because it was the safest place to bring her at the time and she's wearing my shirt because she doesn't have anything else to wear. Belle, I love you and I never cheat on you with anyone" I said putting my hands on her hips.

I pull her close to my body and all the tension in her body instantly disappears as she melts into me. I hear Belle sigh as she buries her face into my neck before wrapping her arms around my waist. I can't believe that she actually believed that I would cheat on her because it's completely ridiculous and it's something that I couldn't do to her or anyone. I care too much about the med student to go through with it.

"I am sorry, Elsa. I overacted but when I saw that girl in your room, I assumed the worst" Belle said looking down guiltily.

"It is okay but nothing happen. Belle this is Anna, Anna this is my girlfriend Belle" I said introducing the two of them.

Anna doesn't look up at either of us which concerns me a little bit but I assumed that her silence is because she's not used to new people. I open my mouth to say but Belle raises her hand to stop before sitting down on the bed with a gentle smile on her face. The cat girl stiffens at the shift in the bed before scooting away from the med students in an attempt to out some distance between them.

"Hi Anna, my name is Belle. You have very pretty ears" Belle said smiling.

Anna pulls her knees into her chest as her tail wraps itself around her stomach. I put a hand on Belle's shoulder before making a move towards the cat girl as I slowly make my way towards her. I don't want to startle her or make her react badly.

"Anna, can you say hi to Belle for me? Can you do that for me?" I asked gently.

Anna shakes her head as I sigh. "How come?" I asked confused.

"You're mad at me. Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to leave the room" Anna said trembling.

"I am not mad at you, Anna. I promise that I am not mad"

"P-Promise?" Anna asked looking up at me with fear in her eyes.

"I promise and since you have been a good girl while I was out, you get that surprised that I promised" I said smiling.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, really" I said nodding.

I reach into my backpack and pulled out the candy bars before giving two of them to her. Anna's eyes light up like a kid looking at all Christmas presents under the tree. The cat girl takes the candy bars from me before opening one of them and taking a small bite out of it. I can tell that she's enjoying the chocolate bar because who doesn't love chocolate.

"I never seen a neko before" Belle said looking at Anna with interest. "A what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"A neko. It is cat/human hybrid that only the extremely wealthy are able to have as pets and slaves. I never actually seen one up close and I have often wonder what one would like it. It is science phenomenon that humans haven't fully deciphered yet" Belle said stretching out to touch one of Anna's ears.

Anna seems to sense what Belle was about to do before baring her teeth and hissing at her. The med student retracts her hands and jumps back in fear what the smaller girl might do to her as Anna moves closer to her.

"Sorry, she doesn't trust strangers very well" I said scratching the back of her ears.

"Obviously" Belle said as Anna starts purring.

"What are you doing to do about her? You know that she cannot stay here forever especially if the RA finds her"

"I'm not completely sure but I have to figure something out before then or we'll both be out on our asses" I said sighing.

"Why do you not just return her to her owner? I am sure that they probably looking for her"

"I can't" I said shaking my head. "Why?" Belle asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because whoever her owner was hurt her and I refuse to send her back to that. There has to be another solution" I said leaning back into my headboard.

Before Belle could say anything, her phone starting beeping and she looks at her for a few seconds then putting it in her pockets. She stands up before leaning over to kiss me on the lips before telling me that she has to get to her next class. The med student looks over at Anna who has her head resting on my stomach before walking out of my room.

"I don't like her" Anna said bluntly.

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just don't. She tried to touch my ears and I don't like it when others touch them"

"You let me touch them" I said scratching her ears.

"You're gentle with them but others haven't been gentle with them" Anna said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that and I would never hurt your ears" I said smiling softly.

"Thank you, Elsa" Anna said falling asleep as she curling up at my side.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Neko Love ch. 3

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

Today went as well as the last few days with myself going to class and reassuring Anna that I would return with the reward of getting chocolate if she behaved herself. I was walking out of the student and on my way back to my dorm when I see Hans Westerguard and Belle. He has my girlfriend up against the wall with one leaning against the wall near her head and a sleazy smile on his face. To say that I don't like this guy is an understatement of the year because ever since the med student came to this college, he's been trying to steal her from me.

Thankful Belle always turns down his advances for a relationship but it doesn't stop the jackass from trying. The only reason why Hans is trying to take the med student from me is because he was drunkenly hitting on me during the student mixers and I turned him in front of everyone because I was not interested in becoming his latest sexual conquest that he'll brag about. The 13th heir didn't take the rejection well and when he heard that I was an intersex as well as being in a committed relationship he made it his goal to stealing Belle from me.

Hans thinks that he can get any girl that he wants because he comes from a rich family an that he's good-looking that he can have anything or anyone he wants. I wouldn't want to sleep with him if even I was normal woman and if he was the last person on earth. Seeing the jackass with my girlfriend like making my blood boil but I show him that or he'll think that he's getting under my skin and I will not give him the satisfaction. I put on an impassive look on my face and make my way on there before wedging myself in-between the two much to Hans' dismay.

"Oh it's you" Hans said looking me up and down with disgust.

"Yes it's me and once again I have to remind you that Belle is my girlfriend and doesn't want anything to do with you so leave her alone, Hans" I said frowning.

"That would be up to Belle if she wants anything to do with me. I thought that you of all people would know how girls don't like having their sufficient other telling them who they can interact with but oh wait, you haven't. Why such an intelligent girl would want a freak as her sufficient other is beyond me" Hans said throwing his hands up in the air.

I grit my teeth and clench my fists in anger because what he was hitting below the belt but I did that to tell then I wouldn't be hitting much. I'm surprised how many girls fall for his bullshit that he calls charms but he's lacking in so many other areas but hey to each their own right. I wanted to hit the jackass so badly but I can't risk losing my scholarship especially when I'm so close to graduating. I need it to pay for my tuition and other things with it barely covering what I need for basic needs like food.

I am going to have to find a job to have money encase of emergencies and if I want to find an apartment off campus when it gets too expensive plus I have to find a place for Anna to stay. I can't send her back to wherever she came because of the bruises and she's deathly afraid to go back but I need to know what to do that night so I can help her. I know that I should've asked the cat girl the night that I found her but it didn't feel like the right time and I don't think she would have told me if I had asked. Okay, first things first.

1) Ask Anna what's happened

2) Look for Anna to stay and be protected

3) Find a job then apartment

I open my mouth to say something but I feel a delicate hand on my forearm and I turned to see that it's Belle. I can see the silent anger behind her eyes but Hans doesn't seem to pick up on it and almost feel sorry for him. Almost being the operative word. The person that truly pushed to the limit was sent home crying from the verbal lashing that she gave. I was glad that made her angry enough to turn that her silver tongue on me and I don't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"Hans" Belle said keeping her anger barely contained.

"Yes" Hans said trying to be smooth.

"If you ever call Elsa a freak again in sense or form, I swear that I will restrain myself given you the verbal lashing of your life as well as report you for verbal harassment of schoolmates to the Dean of Discipline. I am sure that you're father will not like hearing this so I suggest that you walk away now" Belle said glaring at Hans.

Hans open and close his mouth a few time making him looking a fish out of water but he closes and walk away in a angry huff. I couldn't help but laugh at him because he wouldn't risk his Dad hearing him bothering other in school and making his family name look bad. I'm sure that the jackass' ego is quite bruised but there's nothing that he can do about it now but I'm glad that he's out of my hair for the moment.

I know that Hans will be back and bothering us in an attempt to steal the med student but I know that she wouldn't leave me for that douchebag. I love this girl and she loves me which will not change for anything or anyone. I turn to Belle before pulling her close by her waist and kissing her on the lips passionately. The med student moans slightly before wrapping her arms around my neck as our bodies melt against each other.

"I have told you that you're quite hot when you get all fired up" I said smiling.

"You have told me that once or twice" Belle said smirking.

"Thank you, I really appreciate you doing that for me" I said smiling.

"You'rewelcome and you don't have to thank me for standing up for my girlfriend. You know that I love you and I will not let anyone hurt or insult you in my presence" Belle said smiling gently.

"I do know that and I love you for it" I said smiling.

"Well since I have some free time before my next class, do you want to grab a late lunch at Pierre's?" Belle asked curious.

"I would but I have to cheek on Anna. I want to make sure that she's okay"

"Anna is a big girl and I am sure that she can make it through another without" Belle said frowning slightly.

"I know that Anna's a big girl but I never left her alone for that long and I don't want her to freak out. You know that she's not normal girl and I'm not sure how'll react" I said shaking my head.

"Babe, I know that she is a little more on the abnormal side but she is human through. I don't know how she is but I am assuming that she's maybe a year or younger than us but I am sure that she can take care of herself and besides we have not any alone time anymore" Belle said sighing.

"I could say the same thing about Flynn but you and I both that he can't properly take care of himself. Why do you think he and Kristoff are dorm together? I am sorry that we haven't been spending a lot of time together but I promise that we will and soon" I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Okay but I am holding you to that promise" Belle said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I know that I haven't been spending as much time with Belle as I normally since Anna has been staying with me but she needs me and I can't just abandon her. The poor girl has been through enough without me adding onto it but I need to get some answers from her. I make my way to the dormitory before going to my room to see the cat girl lying on my bed curled up in a ball with her ears twitching slightly and her tail wrapped around her tiny waist.

I almost squealwd but I reframe from doing so but I pulled out my phone and took a quick picture. I forgot to take the flash off causing the sleeping girl to wake up and rub the sleep out of her eyes. Anna turns to see me standing there before fully waking me and rushing towards me before jumping on her excitedly.

"Elsa, you're back" Anna said grinning.

"Anna, you said that every time I come back" I said laughing slightly.

"Because I miss you when you leave" Anna pouted.

"I can see that. My room is still intact from what I can and for being a good girl while I was in class, chocolate" I said pulling out the chocolate bar from my backpack.

"Thank you, thank you" Anna said bouncing up and down.

"Calm down, Anna" I said giving her the candy bar.

The cat girl rips the wrapper off of the candy before taking a big bite out of it and letting out a small moan. It was the sexiest thing that I have ever heard in my life and I feel myself twitch in my pants before shaking my head to rid myself any sexual ideas. I shouldn't be having those thoughts about Anna since I am very much in love with my girlfriend and I wouldn't betray her like that. I have something more important to talk to the smaller girl about and I can't put it off anymore than I already have.

"Anna" I said trying to get her attention.

"Hmm?" Anna asked munching on her candy bar.

"What happened to that night?"

"What night, Elsa?" Anna asked tilting her head to the side.

"That night that I found. You were naked, unconscious and covered in bruises. I need to know what happened to you if I am able to help you" I said gently.

Anna stopped chewing on her chocolate but thickly swallowing what was left in her mouth but looking down at the floor as her ear flatten against the top of her head. I can't tell that she doesn't want to talk about it but we need to because it's important.

"I was bad. My Master… h-he c-came home one night d-drunken and had yelled at me for d-disobeying him earlier that day for making his meal quick enough. I tried to stay out of his way until he sleeps the alcohol off but he found me in the cage that he makes me sleep in. H-H-He t-tried to kiss me but I d-didn't want to but forced me and when I didn't reciprocate, he hit me. Then again and again and again. It h-hurt so much and when he went to sleep that night, I ran as fast as I could until I couldn't run anymore and I blacked out. Please don't make me go back to him. I don't want to go back to him" Anna said shaking with tears.

I can't believe that someone could be so cruel and heartless to someone as pure and innocent as Anna. It breaks my heart that she had to go through and who knows how long it's been going on. There's no way that I am letting the cat girl leave my side but she can't stay in my dorm room forever. Someone is gonna discover that she's here and report the both of us to the Dean who will expel me from school for hiding the smaller girl in my room. I have to get a job soon so I can save up for an apartment. I pulled Anna into my arms, holding her close while rubbing her back up and down.

"I promise that I won't send you back. You're staying with me okay" I said kissing her on the top of her head.

"O-Okay, t-thank y-you" Anna muttered into my shoulder.

* * *

Hans' P.O.V

No one threatens Hans Westerguard and gets away with it. I always get what I want and I will get in one way or another so you better watch out Elsa baby. Now where is the good for nothing pet of mine. She's been gone long enough and it's time that she returns to her rightful place… in-between my legs. I activate the locator chip in her collar and look at my computer to see that it zoomed in at the school in the girls' dormitory.

 _What the hell? She's not that far but how did she slip under my nose. Who the fuck is helping her? No matter, that bitch is mine and I'll sure that she's stay with me or there'll be hell to pay._

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Neko Love ch. 4

* * *

Hans' P.O.V.

I am going to find that find that fuckin slut that had the audacity to run away from all of this man and had the gull to try and hide right under my nose but not for much longer. I acquired a smaller tracker to locate the bitch and I'm able to conceal it in leather jacket pocket as I walk around the girls' dormitory. The device will beep rapid succession if I am where I need to be and I walked past every door on the first and second floor without success although I did get invited to several dorm parties for the weekend.

I walk up to the third floor hopefully find the answers that I seek when I hear the sounds of arguing from down the hallway. I look to see that it's Belle standing outside of someone's dorm room to see that the med student is arguing with her 'girlfriend' Elsa Arendelle. I hate that freak with a passion ever since she turn down my advances at a student mixer and may or may not have had some liquor courage to help me through it but the bitch told me that she wasn't interested. I mean how could she not be interested in all of this man.

I have the looks, the body, the money, and the name. I have it all and I should be able to get any woman that I want. Who wouldn't want to be with a Westerguard? No has been said to me when I wanted something until… that bitch told me that she wasn't interested in me. Who does she think she is? When I found that she was a lesbian, in a relationship and a freak, I was pissed the hell off and I made it my mission that I would take the thing that she care about the most. I couldn't get her expelled from school because Elsa has a spotless record and me offering to have my family make a huge donation to the school didn't help at all.

I move on to the next best thing: her girlfriend Belle which is proving to be more difficult than I anticipated cause she's not interested in me and won't betray her girlfriend like that. Who doesn't cheat at this point? Who like sticking to same thing every day especially when you get up on all this hunk of a man? I watch as the freak try to get her girlfriend back into the room but she wasn't having any of it. I smirk as the med student pushes Elsa before storming down the hallways towards me as I lean against the wall.

"Hey good-looking" I said smirking.

"Don't talk to me, Hans. I'm not in the mood" Belle said storming past.

 _Don't worry but you soon will be and I'll just be waiting here patiently._ I chuckled to myself before walking down the hallway, stop next to every door before on to the next door and nothing happened. I got to the end of the hall where the freak's dorm was when the tracker starts beeping in rapid succession. The freak has my whore of a pet in there with her. I feel my blood boiling at this before racing down the hallway and down the stairs. I make my way out of the girls' dormitory to catch up with Belle before she gets too far.

I race off in direction to see the med student walking at a slower past that she was in the dormitory with her arms wrapped around her stomach with a sad look on her face. I slowed down to walking pace and even out my breath before approaching with a kind smile on my face. _Time to turn on the Westerguard charm and put on my game face. After this she won't be able to resist me and I'll able to kill two birds with one stone._ I walked to Belle and stuff my hands into my pockets as well as my tracker.

"Hey Belle, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Go away Hans. I don't want to talk to you" Belle said frowning.

"Oh come on Belle, can't I concerned about my fellow classmate" I said sympathetically.

"If it was anyone else then yes but since it's you, absolutely not" Belle said shaking her head.

"You wounded me, Belle. You wounded me right here" I said holding my hand towards my heart.

"What do you want, Hans?" Belle asked glaring at me.

"Okay, okay I'll level with you here. I know that I have been an absolute jerk to you and Elsa since we met and I am sorry. I don't like how I treated the both of you but I want to be a better person and make it up to you if you let me. Please, all I am asking is for a second chance to prove to you that I can change" I said pleadingly.

She stops before turning to face me fully as she thinks over what I said and if she believes me than she's fully a fool. I don't mind that I'm a jerk because girls love a bad boy because they think that they can make me change for them but I never do. I don't want change because I live my life to the fullest and I don't care about none of the girls bring me into their beds. I just leave them in the morning before they realize that I'm gone because I got what I wanted because even the hardest chicks cracks to the Westerguard charm eventually.

"Okay I'll give you a chance to prove yourself but if you step out of line in any way, I will not forgive you" Belle said frowning.

 _Forgive me? That's the best that you can do. Wow, this is gonna be easier than I thought._

"Okay, duly noted. So why was you so upset when you left your girl's dorm?" I asked curious.

"Hans, I'm not discussing my relationship with you of all people" Belle said glaring at me.

"Hey, I've given trying to go after you and making Elsa miserable. I just want to be a good friend and friends make sure that their friends about their problems when they're upset, right?" I asked holding up my hands in defense.

"This is true but you have to earn my trust before I can tell you about something so personal"

 _Okay, I take back that pervious statement about this being easy._

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I sigh as I lay against the headboard of my head with my arms crossed over my arms. I can't believe Belle sometimes. Why can't she understand that she's not the only girl in my life and that I can't spend all of my free time with just her. Anna needs me too and I have to take care of her because she doesn't have anyone else to do it. It's not like she leave my room because if the RA finds out that someone is living in my room besides me than the cat girl and myself are going to be kicked out of the dorm as well as me getting kicked out of the university.

I can't afforded to get kicked out of school but the med student can't seem to understand that for some reason. She can only see that I'm in spending enough time with her and I'm spending too much time with the smaller girl. I wish there was an easier solution to this whole thing and it's not like I can talk to the guys about this. Flynn would tell me that I need to 'put it on' Belle and Kristoff wouldn't give me anything useful because he doesn't know much about girls since he spends most of his time with his best friend Sven.

Sven is a nice guy but mostly silent unless the blonde asks him a direct question and he answers by writing it down on a dry-erase board. Why did my life have to get so complicated? I let out another sigh as I rest the back of my head against the wall when I feel something on my lap and I looked to see Anna sitting on me with a curious look on her face. I tense up before scooting back into the headboard causing the cat girl to tilt her head sideways.

"Elsa"

"Y-Yeah Anna, w-what is it?" I asked blushing.

"Are you upset with me?" Anna asked looking down sadly.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked confused.

"Because you and Belle were arguing over me and she left rather angrily. Is she upset that you're spending so much time with me?" Anna asked with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Oh Anna, don't cry. Belle is a little upset with me because I spend a lot of my time with you but it's not your fault" I said pulling her into my arms.

"But she was yelling at you because of me" Anna sniffled.

"Please don't cry, baby girl. Don't worry about Belle, okay" I said kissing the top of her head.

"O-Okay" Anna said with a nod.

I rub soothing circles into her back before reaching up to scratch the back of her ears as she lets out soft purring. She nuzzle into the crook of my neck before settling on top of me with her arms wrapped around my waist. I'm content with staying like this for awhile before I heard knocking on my door and the both of us froze. The cat girl quickly gets off of me before runs off to hide in the closet as I go over to answer the door. I look out the peep hole to see that it's Flynn, Kristoff and Sven standing outside of my door and open it to let them in.

"H-Hey guys, w-w-what are you d-doing here?" I asked smiling nervously.

"Did you forget? She freakin forgot. Unbelievable" Flynn said throwing his arms up into the air dramatically.

"Forget what?" I asked confused.

"We promise each other that we would at least meet up once a week for video games and pizza. It's not like you to forget" Kristoff said frowning.

Sven nods in agreement with his best friend as I face-palm myself for forgetting that about tonight. I've been so busy with school, finding a job, the fight with Belle and taking care of Anna that it slipped my mind.

"I'm sorry guys with everything on lately, I just forgot about video games and pizza night. Honestly I could use something to distract me all of it" I said sighing.

"Well get your coat and come on. You know what I'm get it for you. It's in the closet right?" Flynn asked walking over towards the closet.

Before I could stop him, Flynn opens the closet and stands in front of it unmoving before turning to face the rest of us. He takes a step to the side and opens the closet dully to revealing Anna standing in the closet nervously looking at the guys.

"Oh Elsa, you have some explaining to do" Flynn said in his best Ricky voice.

"Uhhh Elsa, who's the girl and why is she in the closet?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

Sven writes something on his dry-erase board to ask why is she wearing cat ears. I sigh as I pull Anna out of the closet and sit her on the bed as she tries to hide behind me from the guys. I explain everything to the guys that has happened and for once the former thief didn't interrupt me like he normally does. I looked at them when I finished my story and Sven shakes his head before writing something down.

'Do you need a hit-man because I know a guy?'

"No Sven, I don't need a hit-man but thank you" I said laughing a little.

'Okay but the option is still open if you need it. They haven't traced me to my former boss yet. All they found with part of an ear and her left toes'

"That concerns me a little, Sven but I'm afraid to ask" Flynn said frowning slightly.

Sven just shrugs before sitting on the bed next to Anna before reaching his hand towards her. The cat girl looks at the quiet boy for a moment before dipping her head slightly for him and he scratches her behind her ears. The smaller girl purrs slightly as Sven smiles excitedly.

"What are you going to do, Elsa? You know that she can't here for too long before someone gets suspicious" Flynn said looking at Anna sadly.

"I know and that's why I'm looking for a job as well as an apartment so I won't get kicked out of school. Every apartment off campus is out of my price range" I said sighing.

"I got a idea. How about the four of us get an apartment together? I'm sure that we can find something if we worked together" Kristoff said smiling.

"That's exactly a good idea" I said smiling.

"Yeah, I think that Sven likes Anna" Kristoff said gesturing to the duo.

I turn to see that Anna is squirming on the bed with Sven tickling her belly. _If we do get an apartment, these two are gonna be the best of friends. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing but it's definitely going to be interesting to say the least._

* * *

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Neko Love ch. 5

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V

it's Saturday and I have no classes today as well as nothing pressing that I have to take care of the moment besides looking for a job and an apartment. It's one of the few days that I get to relax and just sleep in or that's what I would have like to be doing at the moment but I'm not. I'm trying to ignore the fact that Anna is shaking me, trying to wake me to look out the window at something but I'm too tried to get up out of my warm bed to look.

"Anna, stop" I said pulling the cover over my head.

"But Elsa, come look. It's snowing outside. Everything is covered in snow" Anna said still shaking me.

I pulled the cover down slightly to see the cat girl is genuinely excited about the snow and I couldn't help but I giggle at her. I guess that I can't blame her for being excited about it snowing last night since it has been raining a lot lately and it is December.

"And I guess that you want to play in it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can I? Can I really, Elsa? What about your RA finding out about me?" Anna asked worried.

"We'll just have to be careful but I'm sure that we can go outside if you want. You have been good at staying quiet and I think that you're getting a little stir crazy being stuck in my room for the last week and half" I said shrugging.

I wasn't expecting Anna to jump me in that instant but I guess it's to be expected since she's been stuck in my room for awhile. There's only so much that one person can take being locked in a room for hours on end and I think that we both could use the fresh air. The cat girl thanks me profusely before giving me a innocent peck on the cheek as my cheeks turn pinkish.

"Are you okay, Elsa? You're face is all pink" Anna said tiling her head to the side.

"Y-Yes, I'm f-fine. Let me t-text the guys so they know where we'll be" I stammered.

"Okay" Anna said getting off of me.

Before I could grab my phone off of the charger, I hear someone knocking on my door as Anna and I look at each other. The cat girl stealthily sneaks into the closet as I get out of bed to answer the door and I look out of the peephole to see that it's Kristoff and Sven with bags in their hands. _What are they doing in here? Kristoff never wakes up this early on a Saturday and what's in the bags?_ I open the door to let the two in before closing the door the behind and Kristoff talks first.

"Where's Anna? We have a surprise for her" Kristoff said holding up the bags.

"Anna, you can come out. It's just Kristoff and Sven" I said knocking on the door.

Anna rushes out of the door and jumps into Sven's arm to hug him excitedly. It makes me a little… I don't know but I don't like how I'm feeling about the cat girl hugging the mute boy right now. _What the hell am I feeling right now? Is this… jealousy? Why would I be jealous? Anna can hug anyone that she wants and I can't stop her. I'm not jealous and Anna isn't mine to control. I don't want to be controlling of her because she's had enough of that from her last owner besides I have a girlfriend who I love and in love with._

"So what's this surprise that you brought for Anna?" I asked curious.

"We got her some clothes since we figure that she can't keep wearing yours without someone getting suspicious.

They're mostly my sister's since she doesn't wear them anymore and she's closer to Anna's body type" Kristoff said setting the bags down. Sven pulled something out of one of the bags and places it on top of the cat girl's head. I realize that it's a green beanies with holes cut out of it where her cat ears are sticking out of making the smaller girl happy. She wiggles her ear freely and it doesn't like it would be uncomfortable for her to wear either.

'I cut the hole so her ears wouldn't feel restricted in the beanie' Sven said smiling.

"Good work, Sven. It looks pretty good" I replied.

"Can I try on my new clothes, Elsa? Please?" Anna asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Sure so ahead" I said smiling.

"Be back in a flash" Anna said grabbing the bags and runs into the bathroom.

I sit down on my bed and lean against the headboard as Kristoff sits at the foot of my bed with the mute in my desk chair. The bear chuckles a little as I raise an eyebrow at him. _What's so funny? Why is he laughing?_ Seeming to reading my mind, Kristoff answers my unspoken question.

"Someone is excited to model their new clothes for you" Kristoff said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anna, she was so excited about modeling for you that she practically broke the door down to get into the bathroom" Kristoff said motioning towards the bathroom.

'This is true, dude' Sven nodded.

"So what? She's easily excited and so what if she wants to show me her clothes. It doesn't mean anything" I said shaking my head.

"It seems like it means something to Anna. I think she might like you"

"Of course she likes me, I'm helping her out" I replied.

"No, I mean that she likes you like in a romantic way"

"No she doesn't" I said frowning.

"I have seen in her eyes and she likes you a lot" Kristoff said serious.

"How would you know?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I have friends that are love experts and she's in love with you" Kristoff said shrugging.

"Whatever Kristoff" I said rolling my eyes.

 _Anna isn't in love with me. Yes, I think likes me as person because I'm helping her and I can consider her one of my friends because we have been getting closer but that doesn't mean she's in love with me. I would know if Anna was in love with me and she's definitely not. She just likes being with me is all and everything she's been through with her owner. I know that I'm going to make sure that she's never going back to him._ I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the door of the bathroom and I look to see Anna wearing a pink off the shoulder blouse and a black skirt.

She's still wearing her beanie and she's shyly wringing her hands together. _So cute._ Kristoff and Sven start clapping and cheering like idiots making the cat girl blush slightly before giving a small twirl. The smaller girl models the rest of her clothes and they either make unbelievably adorable or sexy. The clothes that are sexy are a little bit tight than they need to be and I can't help but feel myself twitch in my pants.

Somehow I made it through the fashion show without popping a boner in the middle of it and thankfully Anna decided on wearing her more modest clothes. She loves that beanie that Sven gave her and it goes well with her red blouse and blue skinny jeans. The cat girl crawls onto the bed and sits rather so close to me with a grin on her face.

"Do you like my clothes, Elsa?"

"Yeah, you look cute" I said smiling.

"I-I do?" Anna asked blushing.

'Of course you do. I just want to take you home and keep you for myself' Sven said grinning.

"Sorry Sven but I'm all Elsa's" Anna said resting her head on my shoulder.

Kristoff looks at me and mouths 'she's so in love with you' making flip him off. I know that he's not going to let this go even though I wish he would because Anna isn't in love with me. Even if she was, I would have to let the cat girl down easy because I'm not cheating on Belle because I'm not that kind of person and I couldn't do that to her. I don't want to hurt either of them but that won't happen because the smaller girl isn't in love with me so it won't come to that. Anna asks me if we could go outside already and I chuckle at her impatience before getting up to change into some clothes.

I slip on my socks and shoes before putting a decent sized coat for the cat girl to wear because I know that it's going to be cold and I don't know how long we're going to be out there. The four of us sneak out of the girls' dormitory without anyone noticing and the smaller girl looks at the snow excitedly before jumping into a pile of snow. The snow swooshes in every which direction making Anna giggle and I couldn't stop the smile from form on my face that I didn't see the snowball coming. It hits me on the side of my head and I wipe it off to see that Kristoff was hunched over laughing his butt off.

I picked some snow and shove it down his shirt making him look like a chicken with its head cut off as he tries to get the snow out. _Sweet revenge!_ Again I am hit with an icy slap to the side of my head and I turned to see that Sven and Anna were pointing at the other. _Oh it's on now._ I picked up some snow before chasing the two around as I throw snowballs at them. The Great Snowball Fight is born with Kristoff and I on one theam and the mute and cat girl on the other as we tried to hit the other team with as many snowballs as we possibly could.

We had free range of the terrain as the mountain of a boy chases Sven around some trees while the smaller girl runs away giggling before I tackle her into a soft pile of snow and throw some snow in her face. Anna looks up at me breathlessly and smiles before dusting the snow off her and I don't know why when she looked at me that I felt like I was the most important person in her life.

It makes me feel… happy and special and I shake off the snow off my clothes as I help the cat girl onto her feet. I dust the snow that was left on the top of her head and the smaller girl just grins at me before wrapping her arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and laces a light kisses on the spot in-between her ear, causing her to purr softly. I like having Anna in my arms like this because she fits just right. I pull away to show the cat girl other things that we could do in the snow.

* * *

Hans' P.O.V

it's been three and half days since I've befriend Belle and she still wouldn't tell me about her relationship with Elsa. This girl is a nut to crack even she talks a lot about other things that I don't really listen to because I rather bust a nut in her. I hate that I have to keep up this charade of being a nice and sensitive guy to gain her trust because I'm only gonna use her until I get what I want from her.

We're sitting at a café as I'm half listening to the med student talk about her anatomy class and something about cutting a dead frog open or something like that. Something catches my eye and I look past Belle to see the freak and the bitch with the Freaky Crew passed by. I can't believe that they're walking in public in front of me like this. _The nerve of them but they'll get theirs soon enough. Sooner than they think._

"If I'm boring you Hans, then you can just go" Belle said glaring at me.

"It's not that Belle. I'm finding what you're saying interesting but I thought that I saw someone that I knew but it wasn't them. So how are things with Elsa? Everything good?" I asked casually.

"I told you that I'm not talking about my relationship with you, Hans but if you must know then everything is great. Just great" Belle said picking at her muffin begrudgingly.

"It doesn't seem like it to me. Come on Belle, I might have been a jerk in the past but I want to help you. Just talk to me" I said reaching over to take her hand in mine.

Belle bits her lip as she looks at me conflicted and all I want to do is push everything off the table to take her from behind in front of everyone but I digress. The med student sighs before leaning back into her chair.

"there's this girl that Elsa met and she's going through a rough patch of sorts at the moment. Elsa being the good-natured person that she is offers to help and is now spending all of her time with her. At first I didn't mind it but now it feels like this girl is getting in-between the two of us and we're fighting a lot more than usual because we hardly fight over anything. I don't know but it feels like she's pulling away from me" Belle sighs.

"Do you want my opinion?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It might help" Belle said shrugging. "I think that… she might be cheating on you with this girl" I said sipping my coffee.

"No, Elsa wouldn't cheat on me. She wouldn't do that to me" Belle said shaking her head.

"That's what every girl says until their boyfriend or girlfriend actually does it. Believe me, I would know and Elsa's cheating on you with this girl"

Belle runs her hand through her hair before looking up at the ceiling as she tries to blink away the tears forming in her eyes. The seeds of doubts have been sewed and it's making my job a lot easier but I stop myself from chuckling out loud.

 _Like taking candy from a baby. Soon bitch, soon._

* * *

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Neko Love ch. 6

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Today has been one of the best days of my life and I got to spend it with Elsa which made it even better. We had a snowball fight, made snow angels, and made several snowmen and it was so much fun because this is the longest that I've been outside since I could remember. The time that I've spent with the college student has been wonderful and I don't ever want it to end. She hasn't made me feel like I'm an animal or hit me because she felt it or angry about something and I just happened to be there.

Elsa has been so kind and gentle to me and doesn't pull on my ears like my previous master did. The college student feeds me three times a day plays with me even she's tired from her classes and even reads me stories that she's written. I never knew that she was just a talented writer and I never want to leave her. Me, Elsa, Sven and Kristoff was sitting in a café after it started getting too cold outside and they thought it would be a good idea to get something warm to drink.

The mute comes from the counter with a cup container of drinks before handing them to all of us. I take a sniff of it and it smells like chocolate. _Oh my gosh! It's chocolate!_ I took of a sip of the drink and nearly burnt my tongue causing everyone to laugh at me as I tried to burning sensation.

"Careful Anna, it's hot" Elsa said giggling.

'It's a little late to tell her that now, dontcha think?' Sven said chuckling.

"It hurts but it tastes so good" I said with my tongue hanging out of my mouth.

"I know it does but try not to burn your tongue again" Elsa said smiling.

"Okay" I said blowing on the hot liquid.

The hot chocolate is more enjoyable now that it's not burning my tongue as I listen to the college students talk about getting jobs and an apartment. I know that Elsa is risking a lot by letting me stay with her in her dorm room and could get into serious trouble if I'm discovered. I want to help her in any way that I can but I don't know why. Maybe if I could get a job then maybe it could help in some way and I wouldn't be a burden on the college student but what kind of job could I get. I don't know how to do a lot of things and I don't know if anyone will be willingly to hire a neko.

"Anna?"

"Yes" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted" Elsa said concerned.

"It's nothing" I said shaking my head.

"Come on Anna, you're thinking about something" Kristoff said sipping on his drink.

'You can tell us' Sven said smiling kindly.

"I'm a burden on you guys? You are risking a lot by hiding me especially you, Elsa" I said looking down at my lap.

"You're not a burden" Elsa and Kristoff said at the same time. 'Yeah, what they said' Sven said frowning slightly.

"But Elsa, you could get kicked out of school if the RA finds me in your dorm and I don't know what will happen to Kristoff and Sven for helping. I don't want anyone getting in trouble for me" I said shaking my head.

"Anna, that's why we're looking for jobs and an apartment so we can move out of the dorms so we won't get caught" Elsa said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, we're friends and we got each other's back" Kristoff said smiling.

'No one is going to split us apart if I don't have anything to say about it' Sven said determinedly.

I look at the college students and I can see that they are serious about this, making me thankful that I found people that cares so much about me. They barely know anything about me yet so willingly to make sure that I'm safe and for the first time in my life I truly do feel safe. I know that they wouldn't do anything to hurt like my last master has done so many times.

"Then I should get a job as well. I want to pull my own weight and not be a burden" I replied.

"You don't have to, Anna"

"I should. You have done so much for me Elsa and I want to help you in any way that I can. Please let me do this" I said pouting.

Elsa stares at me for a second before her cheeks turn a light pink shade and the guys chuckle at us. She glares at them before the other college students yelped in pain. Elsa agrees to let me get a job but wants to check out herself first in case if it's okay for me to work there. I'm excited about this because I'm able to help the college student and wrap my arms around her waist before nuzzling her neck with my face. Kristoff and Sven started making whipping noises at us before yelping in pain again.

We spent a little more time at the café before leaving and heading towards the dorms where the writer stops in mid stride causing me to walk into her back. I looked around her to see that it's Belle and she's talking someone but I couldn't tell who they are since their back is facing us. I don't like the med student because she's always angry with Elsa for no reason. I might not know the details of their relationship but I don't think it's going to last very long with the older girl picking fights with her girlfriend.

The writer is a good person and doesn't deserve to be yelled like Belle has been doing with her. Whoever she's talking to decides to get up and walk out the other end of the restaurant. The med student looks up see that we're not too far away before glaring at us then getting up. She gets up and walked out of the restaurant towards us.

"What is she doing here?" Belle asked glaring at me.

"I thought it would be a good idea for her to get some fresh air since she's been cooped up in my dorm room" Elsa replied.

"Elsa, I think we should send her back to where she came from. I'm sure that someone is out there looking for her" Belle said frowning.

"Belle, I can't send her back and you know that. Whoever's looking for her is going to hurt worse than they already have" Elsa said frowning.

I hid partially behind Elsa because of what Belle has said and how she's looking at me. I don't understand why she doesn't like since I haven't done anything to her to warrant how she's behaving. I'm scared of old master finding me and forcing me to return to that god awful place to whatever he wants to me. I know that it'll be worse than before and I don't wanna go back to that, I can't go back.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but I don't want to know" Elsa said taking my hand in hers.

"Don't walk away from me, Elsa" Belle said frowning.

"Too bad because that's what I'm doing. Come find me once you stop with what's going with you" Elsa said walking away.

We walked away in silence and I can tell that she's upset with what happened. Her posture is subtly tense and rigid with her grip on my hand is a little tighter than what it's normally like. I want to say something to make her feel better but I don't know what to say because it feels like what happened with the med school is my fault. _What am I talking about? It is my fault. I'm driving a wedge between them. I have to make this right._

* * *

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Neko Love ch. 7

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I really don't know what's going on with Belle lately. I don't understand why she's so upset about me helping Anna because it's not like I can just give her back to her owner. I don't know what that guy is and what he would possibly do to her once I return the cat girl because he already hurt her once. What is stopping him from doing it again and there'll be nothing that ill be able to do about or prove it if I go to the police. It's just be my word against his and that's not how I want it to do down. I walked away from the cafe with Anna's hand in my own as we walked down the street with the guys flanking us.

"What was that all about?" Kristoff asked curious.

"Belle's… well she's doesn't like that Anna is staying with me and she thinks that we're not spending enough time together" I said shaking my head.

"Maybe she's jealous or something" Kristoff said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why would Belle be jealous?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"because you and Anna do spend a lot of time together" Kristoff replied.

"Well yeah but that's only because we live together in my dorm"

'Think about it, Elsa. Anna is an attractive girl and she stays with you in your room. Belle can't help but feel a little bit insecure all this'

"But Belle knows that I wouldn't cheat on her with anyone no matter how attractive they are" I said frowning slightly.

'You know that and we know that but sometimes girls need a little reassurance every once in awhile' Sven said wisely.

"I guess that you're right. Maybe I should do something special but what" I said scratching the side of my head.

"Take her out to a nice dinner or something" Kristoff offered.

"That could work but would you guys be okay with watching Anna for a few hours. I don't want to leave her alone" I said looking at them.

"I don't mind" Kristoff said shaking his head. 'I would love watching Anna. We can watch movies and eat pizza' Sven said excitedly.

"Do you mind staying with the guys for awhile, Anna? It's only going to be for a few hours" I said turning to the cat girl.

"If I stay with the guys then will Belle stop being angry with you over me" Anna asked picking at the hem of her shirt.

"Belle isn't angry with me over you. She's feeling insecure but this doesn't have anything to do with you" I said smiling reassuringly.

"But-"

"No buts. What's going on with Belle and me has nothing to do with you" I said pulling into a hug.

I don't want Anna feeling about my problems with Belle because it isn't her fault that she's feeling insecure. I could've been a girlfriend and spend more time with the med student but things have been pretty hectic lately but that's not a excuse to neglect my girlfriend. The cat girl relaxes into my embrace and her body molds into mine. Having the smaller girl like this feels… right. I don't know what to do about that or how I am supposed to feel about this but I can't worry about that now.

Anna pulls away from me and looks at me with this innocent teal eyes of hers before smiling. She turns to the guys with a smile before stepping in-between the two of them with a bright smile on her face as Sven wraps his arm around her. The cat girl wraps her arm around his waist before hugging and I feel a pang of jealousy for the second time. I don't understand why I'm feeling jealous over the smaller girl hugging the mute and this isn't the first time that I felt this way.

I never felt this way with Belle but with her it's different. I know that the med student wouldn't cheat on me with anyone because she loves me and I love her. I shouldn't be jealous over anyone especially when it doesn't involve my girlfriend. I shake off this weird feeling before. I walked away from the guys, promising that I would pick up Anna after my date. I return to my dorm room and make a quick call to one of the local restaurants nearby before quickly taking a shower.

I get dressed into something semi formal and semi casual before stopping by the flower shop for a bouquet of pink roses. I walked to Belle's dormitory and walked up the door before knocking on it. _I hope that this will work. It has to work._ The door opens and I come face-to-face with the med student's roommate Jasmine who's a veterinary major.

"Hey Elsa, why are you all dressed up for?" Jasmine asked smiling.

"Hey Jas, is Belle here? I was kind of hoping that she was here so I could take her out a surprise date" I said smiling sheepishly.

"Awww, that's so sweet. I wish my boyfriend would do that for me but Belle isn't here. You just missed her" Jasmine said shaking her head.

"Do you know where she went?"

"I'm not sure. She didn't tell me but maybe you should call her" Jasmine said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay thanks Jasmine"

"No problem" Jasmine said closing the door.

I pulled my cell out and scrolled through my contact before coming to Belle's number. I dialed it and pulled it to my ear as it starts ringing. It rings a few times before going to voicemail and I tried to call the med student a few more times but I am just getting voicemail. _What is going on here? Where is Belle? Why isn't she answering her phone? Is she so mad at me that she can't answer her phone? I didn't mean to make her that mad at me but I'm trying to do the right thing and why can't Belle see that._

 _I can't abandon Anna at the drop of a hat but I know that should spend more time with her but it's hard finding a balance._ I walked out of the girls' dormitory and towards the guys' apartment before giving the flowers to a guy that looks nervous about going on his first date. At least someone could get some use out of these flowers and the guy was grateful that I was doing something nice for him. I know what it's like to be nervous about a first date and if I can put him at ease then it's worth it I guess. I knocked on the guys' door for Kristoff to opened the door and look at me with a confused look on his face.

"Elsa? What are you ding here? Shouldn't you be on your date with Belle?" Kristoff asked letting me in.

"I was but when I arrived at her down, she wasn't there and I tried calling her, she didn't pick up" I said flopping on the couch.

"That's so weird and messed up" Kristoff said sitting on the recliner.

"You're telling me" I said sighing.

"Elsa, you're back" Anna said excitedly.

"Hey Anna" I said smiling.

She jumps into my arms before nuzzling her face into my neck as I reach up to scratch her behind her left ear. The cat girl lets out a soft purring and I couldn't help but smile. _At least I know that someone is happy to see me and isn't upset with me. I know that I'm doing the right thing._

* * *

End of ch. 7


	8. Chapter 8

Neko Love ch. 8

* * *

Hans' P.O.V

This is total bullshit. I have been trying to get Belle to open up to me for awhile and I managed to plant a seed of doubt into that pretty little head of hers but this is making way too long for my liking. I should've been got into her pants and moved onto the next girl by now but no I need to… no I have to get the med student into my bed and show her what a real man is like. _Calm down, Hans. You just have to be patient, play your cards right and it won't be long be you get what you want because no one says no to a Westerguard._

I'm currently sitting at a table, looking devilishly good across from Belle who's wearing a sliming black dress in one of the most fanciest of restaurants in town… as friends unfortunately. The med student doesn't look remotely interested in what is going on right now but is actively ignoring the buzzing of her phone. I know that it has be her freak of a girlfriend because it's obvious that she's upset with her and the situation that they're in which is helping my case even further. _Time to put on the caring friend façade. I got this in the bag._

"Aren't you going to answer that? It might be important" I said gesturing to her phone.

"Believe me it's not. It's probably no one and I don't want to talk to them" Belle said glaring at her phone.

"I know that it's probably not any of my business but you should know that I'm here for you if you ever feeling talking" I said placing my hand over hers.

"No offence Hans because I know that you are trying to turn over a new leaf and everything but I do not feel comfortable about talking about relationship with you. I do not think that you can help me with this sort of thing" Belle said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning slightly.

"You are well known playboy with a long list of brokenhearted lovers. I have never known you have a relationship other than one night stand, two night stands if that. I think I will be fine figuring things out on my own" Belle said crossing her arms over her chest.

Even it is true, she doesn't know a damn thing about me to judge me. Just because I don't do relationships doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about because I know more than what others give me credit for but that's not the point. I lean back into my chair before crossing my leg over my lap and look at the med student with a impassive look on my face.

"From what I can tell, Elsa may or may not be cheating on you with a girl that she's trying to help. You are actively ignoring her calls to talk to you about whatever it is and you are here with me. If you ask me, you could use all the help that you can get, babe" I said lacing my fingers together.

"You know what Hans, I do not know why I thought this was a good idea because you are still the same insensitive asshole that has no respect for women and I do not want anything to do with you" Belle said throwing her napkin on the table.

She get up from the table and walks away in a huff towards the entrance as I count to three in my head before going after her. I reach the med student as she starts walking down the street and gently take her wrist in my hand causing her to pull away from me hastily. Belle glares at me heatedly and I have to say that it's pretty fuckin hot but I pushed that to the back of my mind for now.

"Get away from me, Hans" Belle said glaring at me.

"Look Belle, I'm not sorry for what I said but I am sorry for how I said it. You know in your heart that I am right about what I said" I said holding my hands up in defense.

Belle looks away from me as she glares at the space passed my head for a moment before sighing as she turns to look at me. I can see the hurt and pain behind those chocolate brown eyes of hers and it's something that I can feed off of. I reach out again taking her by the wrist and pulling her into my chest, wrapping my arms around her as I rest my cheek against the top of her head.

"This whole situation really sucks and I do not know what to do. Every time Elsa and I get together all we do is argue over this girl and it feels like I am losing my girlfriend to her" Belle mutters into my jacket clad chest.

"I understand Belle, I really do. It's normal to feel jealous over someone more beautiful than yourself moving on your girlfriend. Didn't you say that this girl's living with Elsa, right?"

"Yes"

"I think that I have an idea that might help you get rid of this girl forever and get Elsa back" I sad hiding a smirk.

"I'm not going to help you kill or maim this girl to get my girlfriend. I do have some morals" Belle said pulling away.

"No one said anything about killing anymore. You need to pull your nose out of those books sometime but the plan will get this girl out of your hair for good though" I replied.

"As long as she does not get hurt" Belle warned. "Trust me Belle, she won't be hurt. Scout's honor" I said holding out the Scouts' honor gesture.

 _She won't be hurt much as far as you're concerned or as far as you know._

* * *

 _ **Time skip a week late**_ _ **r**_

Elsa's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. I finally found a job and it's doing one of the things that I love to do… be around books all days. It might not be the most ideal place to work but it's a source of income and one step closer to getting an apartment so I can move out of the dorms. I'm working at local bookstore and I get to recommend books to others that might want to read. It pays 9.50 an hour and I'm working full time while going to school.

It is going to be hard with going to school full time but I know that it will be worth it in the long run and it won't be long before I graduate. I'm already working on my first book in this trilogy that I want to publish as soon as I complete school and Sven is illustrating the front cover of it for me. He won't let me see the sketches that he has mind for it because he wants to give me opinions but the wait is killing me right now because I know whatever he designs will be amazing.

I like my job because I have very nice co-workers and an rather… interesting boss. He's not how I was expecting him to but I like working for him to be because it's never a boring day with him around plus he pays me every Friday. I put all the cash in the cash register before clocking it out for the day before grabbing my jacket to leave someone calls my name. I turned to see that it's Meg and walks over towards me with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Hello Meg, did you need something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, me and some of the girls are going out for drinks after work and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with"

"Maybe another time, I have homework that I have to finish before my eight am class tomorrow" I replied.

"Oh come on, just one drink then you can leave" Meg said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll have to decline" I said removing myself from the embrace.

"Okay but you owe me a drink" Meg said poking my shoulder.

"Sure" I said with a nod.

I put on my jacket before walking out the door and towards the dormitory. Normally the cold doesn't bother me but sometimes it does get a little too cold even for me. I am glad that I have this job because it's easier to save up for apartment and I know that the guys are going to help me pay for it. There's no one I would rather get an apartment than with them but I thought once that I would be going with Belle. Lately she's been so distance and picking fights about Anna no matter how many times I tell her that nothing is going on between us.

I don't understand why the med student can't see that I don't see cat girl in the way because I have her but I can admit that she is a beautiful girl. I don't know how much more of this I can take because I don't want to be with someone that doesn't trust me. I would never cheat on anyone that I am have and I don't know how many times I have to explain to someone before they start believing that. I unlock my door to my room before closing it behind me and I am jumped on as soon as the door locks.

I groan as I rub my sore head before opening my eyes to look into a pair of teal eyes staring back at me with a smile. I open my mouth to ask what's going on when the cat girl gets off of me as she runs around the room chasing a red dot. I noticed Kristoff and Sven are in my room with the laser pointer in the blonde's hand. I get off of the floor and walk over to the mountain of man to take the laser pointer away from him, turning it off.

"Seriously Kristoff, just because Anna's part cat doesn't mean you should treat her like one" I said frowning.

"Sorry Elsa but it was funny" Kristoff said snickering.

I smacked himself upside the head as I shake my head at him and Sven chuckles at his friend's pain. Kristoff glares at the mute but he doesn't seem fazed by it as Anna walks looks for the red dot that she was chasing after. The cat girl notices that I'm here before jumping on me again, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. The sudden weight change took me by surprise causing me to fall backwards but luckily the bed cushion our fall.

"You're home! I missed you, Elsa" Anna said smiling.

"I missed you too but give me a warning next time you want to jump me okay" I said giggling.

"I'm sorry but I was excited" Anna said hanging her head.

"Hey, no need to be sorry for being excited. No harm done" I said lifting Anna's face by her chin.

"You're not upset with me?" Anna asked titling her head to the side.

"No, I'm not upset with you" I said scratching her behind the ear.

She lets out a low purr before nuzzling into the crook of my neck and for some reason I turned to look at the guys. They were wearing identical smirks on their faces before looking at each other knowingly making me raising an eyebrow at them. _Why are they staring at us like this? What's with the stares?_ I realize the position that Anna and I are in and my face turns a bright red before untangling myself from her. The cat girl looks at me with a confused and slightly hurt look on her before looking down at her lap.

Damn, now I made her think that she did something wrong _._ I open my mouth to say something when someone knocks on the door and everyone in the room stiffens before the smaller girl stealthily makes her way into the closet. I get up from my bed and open the door to see that it is only Belle with an apologetic look on her face. I don't now to feel about seeing my girlfriend after all time of her actively avoiding me and not returning my phone calls or text massages. I haven't seen in a well since we had that fight and I don't know if I want to talk to her right now.

"Elsa… can we talk?" Belle asked looking down at her shoes.

"I don't know. You seemed pretty content on not talking to me for the last week. What do we have to talk about?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I was wrong for ignoring you but I love you so much and I let my jealousy get the better of me" Belle said sadly.

"I told you that nothing was going on and you know that I would not cheat on you because I love you. I do not know why I have to keep repeat myself for you to get that" I said frowning.

"I know, I know and that is why I want to make it up to you" Belle replies.

"How?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want to take you out for a picnic to start making amends for everything. Would that be okay?" Belle asked hopeful.

"I don't know, Belle"

"I'll bring you my homemade double chocolate chip cookies" Belle said smiling.

 _Did she? Did she just say double chocolate chip cookies?_

"M-Maybe I shouldn't be so h-hasty to hold grudges" I said drooling slightly at the thought of cookies.

"So tomorrow at one?"

"Yeah, tomorrow at one" I said with a nod.

"You will not regret this, Elsa" Belle said kissing me on the cheek.

* * *

End of ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

Neko Love ch. 9

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I'm getting dressed for my date with Belle when I noticed Anna sitting in the middle of my bed with a sad look on her face with her ears flatten against the top of her head and tail limp against the bed. I sit down on the bed next to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders before pulling her into me. I don't know why the cat girl seems so sad for some reason. It's weird seeing the smaller girl sad since most of the time, she's normally happy and in a good mood.

"What's wrong, Anna?" I asked curious.

"I don't want you to go" Anna said shaking her head.

"I am going to be gone for too long. You think you can be a good girl for me"

"Please don't go, Elsa. I'll be good, I'll be good just don't go" Anna said shaking her head frantically.

I don't know what to do and I don't know why Anna doesn't want me to leave. I look at my clock on the nightstand to see that I will have to leave soon but I can't leave with Anna like this. I take the cat girl's face in my hand, making her look me in the eyes.

"Anna, you have to tell me why you don't want me to go. You can tell me anything" I said gently.

"I don't want to lose you to Belle. I don't like her and there's something off about her. I'll be good if you don't do with her. Please Elsa please" Anna begged.

 _Something off? About Belle? What could be off about Belle? I don't get it. Why does Anna not like Belle? I know that they didn't hit off when they first met but that's not a reason to like not someone. I don't know what is going with her but I can't afford to be late for my date. Maybe it's just Anna being weird or something._

There's a knock on the door and get up to answer it to see a smiling Sven behind it. I tell Anna that I have to the mute for a moment and I would be right back but I didn't stay long enough for her to say anything. I pushed Sven outside of the room and close the door behind me as he looks at me with a confused look on his face before writing something down.

'What's wrong?' Sven asked confused.

"That's the thing. I don't know. Anna is sad about something and it has something to do with Belle" I said equally as confused.

'With Belle? What does Belle have to do with being Anna sad and hysterical?' Sven asked raising an eyebrow.

"She said that something is off with Belle and I don't know what. She doesn't want me to leave and I don't want to leave alone like this so do you think you could watch her for awhile? Please Sven" I asked boarding on begging.

'Of course I'll watch and may I can put her into a better mood' Sven said smiling.

"Thanks Sven, I owe you" I said as we walked into my room.

Anna looks up at the two of us and her face brightens up when she sees Sven before jumping his arms. The mute silently chuckles as the cat girl nuzzles into his neck and I feel that familiar pang of jealous at the display of affection between the two. I don't know why I am feeling this way every time the smaller girl show affection to Sven since she's just as comfortable around him as she is around me. The mute was the first person that Anna open to after me and I feel… jealous? _No that's not it. I'm not jealous of Sven or his relationship with Anna. There's no way that is it._ I shake my head of those thoughts before turning to the two as I grab my keys and wallet.

"Anna, I'm going to head out for awhile and I will be back soon. Do you think that you can be a good girl for Sven until then?" I asked curious.

Anna turns her attention to me before jumping out of Sven's arms and wrapping her body around mine. I struggle to get out of her grip but it was proving to be harder than I thought it would be even with the mute's help.

"No Elsa. Don't go. Please don't go Elsa. I'll be good! I'll be good, just don't go" Anna begged.

I dropped to my knees with Anna as well and Sven stopped trying to pull her off of me. I know that I have to make a decision and someone is going be hurt and devastated by it but I… I wish that I didn't have to make it. I wrapped by my arms around the crying cat girl as I tried to soothe her as I pull my phone out of my pocket to make a call that I am dreading.

* * *

Belle's P.O.V.

I made my chocolate chip cookies that Elsa loves so much. I swear that I never met someone that loves chocolate so much before the writer but I know that making these will help make things a little better between us. I am in my kitchen in my dorm room pulling the cookies out of the oven with Hans sitting on my couch while watching television.

The plan that Hans wants put into action today will get rid of Anna without hurting or killing her while Elsa and I can work on repairing on relationship. I know what he is planning on doing but he just told me that he needed the writer out of her dorm room for awhile and that is when I came up with the picnic. It is romantic and Elsa is out of the way while Westerguard executes his plan. I did not want to know what it was because I do not want any part of it and in case he does get caught whatever he is doing.

"You know what you're doing right?" Hans asked turning attention away from the television.

"Yes, I know what I am doing because Elsa cannot resist my cookies" I said placing the cookies into a tuber wear container.

"Can I get some of those cookies?" Hans asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hans, get your mind out of the gutter" I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, sorry I was joking" Hans said chuckling.

I am just lucky that Jasmine is out on a date with her boyfriend Aladdin right now or she would suspicious of me having Hans of all people in our dorm. I place my cookies in the picnic basket when my phone starts ringing. I looked at the caller ID to see that it is Elsa calling and I could not help but smile before picking it up and answering.

"Hello Elsa, ready for our picnic?" I asked smiling.

"I'm sorry Belle but I can't make it" Elsa said sighing.

"What do you mean you cannot made it? What is going on?" I asked concerned.

"It's Anna. She's having some kind of episode and I have to stay to calm her down. I'm really sorry Belle, maybe we can reschedule our picnic for another time" Elsa said sighing.

"It is always her, Elsa and never me. Why are you choosing that girl over me?" I asked angrily.

"I am not choosing Anna over you. It is just that Anna really needs me and you know what she has been through" Elsa shot back.

"I do know but she is taking up all of your time and we never time with each other any more" I replied.

"I am trying Belle, I am trying. I tried to spend time with you last week and you weren't at your apartment and I tried calling you but you didn't answer"

"I was busy and I couldn't answer my phone. I had work to take care of with medical school" I said frowning.

"I have a lot of things going on with school too but I tried to make time for you" Elsa said frowning.

"I cannot believe you choosing to take care of her over going on a picnic with me" I said frowning.

"I'm choosing Anna over you and your jealousy is getting old"

"Well I am tried of all of this and you do not have to deal with my jealousy anymore" I replied.

"W-What are you saying? Are you… Are you breaking up with me?"

"I… I guess that I am" I said sighing.

All I hear was silence on the other side of the phone and I do not know if Elsa hung up or not. I do not know if it was good idea to break up with the writer or not because I just said it in the heat of the moment. I am hoping that Elsa did not take me seriously.

"If that is what you want then we are done. Goodbye Belle" Elsa said hanging up.

I hang up the phone and set it on the phone as I stare blankly at the wall. I cannot believe that my long term relationship has come to an end and it is all because some little hussy putting the move on my girlfriend. I turn my back against the counter before sliding down it to the floor as the tear prickle against the back of my eyelids. I cried and cried until I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around me and pulls me into a strong chest. I cannot believe that it is over because I do not want it to be over.

"It is over, Hans. My relationship is over" I cried.

"It's gonna be okay, Belle. It's gonna be okay" Hans said rubbing my back.

"How is this going to be okay? She chose her over me" I said looking at him like he is crazy.

"We can go through with the plan even though we going through a minor setback but if altar it slightly then you can have Elsa all to yourself" Hans replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just let me worry about that but just be ready, okay" Hans said smiling gently.

"Okay"

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I just broke up with my girlfriend after we been together for so long. We have been together since high school and now it's over. I don't know what to do with myself now that I am single. I lean against the bottom of my bed with my head against the top of the bed as I sigh audibly.

I mean it is nice to not have to deal with the constant jealous that I am doing something with someone else but I do love Belle with all my heart but it was becoming too much. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Anna staring at me with a sad look on her face. I smile a little before grabbing the back of her head and pull into me as I hug her.

"You're sad"

"I'm not sad, Anna" I said sighing.

"Yes you are and it is all my fault" Anna said burying her face into my neck.

"It is not your fault, Anna. This is my and Belle's fault. We have been growing apart for awhile and it has nothing to do with you" I said scratching behind her head.

"But-"

"Anna trust me, this is not your fault" I said taking Anna's face in my hands.

"Okay but I am sorry that I ruined your relationship with Belle" Anna said kissing me on the cheek.

What was that? I feel my cheeks being set on fire as Anna rests her head on my chest. What am I going to do now?

* * *

End of ch. 9


	10. Chapter 10

Neko Love ch. 10 Anna's POV

* * *

I feel bad about what happened between Elsa and Belle and no matter what she says, I know that it's all my fault and now she's all sad. When it's late at night and the writer thinks that I'm asleep, I can hear the soft sobs that she lets out and it breaks my heart. I wanted to protect from the med student because there's something off about her, I don't know how to explain it but I don't trust her. I didn't want the writer but I did the exact opposite of what I wanted to do and caused her great pain of losing her lover.

I know that I'm becoming a burden with Elsa working so hard at work to get a place so I won't be discovered but is it worth it. Am I worth it? I don't want to be a burden on the writer or the guys and it feels like I am but where do I go? I can't return to that place that I once lived, I just can't and I don't want to leave Elsa because she's been so good to me and she's took me in when she could've easily left me on the street.

The time that I spent with the writer and the guys have best moments of my life because they showed me what it's like to be a part of something truly special and treated like I mean something to them. I love them for that and they hold a special place in my heart especially Elsa because she is truly one of a kind. I think that… I might be falling for her. _Oh no, this isn't good. I can't fall for Elsa… not that she's not attractive but she is but I'm… we're just too different. I'm too damaged and I'm neko._

 _I was meant to be a pet and a slave, nothing more. If I do tell Elsa how I feel, it doesn't mean that she likes me in that way. She would just laugh in my face and tell how much of an idiot I am while saying that there's no way that she could love a beast like me. That's what my last owner used to tell me. He would say that no one will ever love filthy, weak, disobedient animal like me and that he's the only one that would want me before smacking me around._

 _I know that Elsa wouldn't hurt me but I can't help but think she would get rid of me once she discovers my feelings._ Maybe everyone would be better off if I wasn't around and they won't have to work so hard to take care of me. The writer currently in the middle of one of her classes with me all alone in the dorm.

Maybe this is the moment that I should take off and never come back and Elsa doesn't have to worry about me anymore. I sit down at the desk before grabbing a piece of paper and pencil and start writing everything that I don't think that I'll be able to say face-to-face to the writer. Once I'm done, I stealthily sneak out of the room and out of the dormitory without being noticed.

I don't have a set plan of action but it's for the best and I am sure that I can survive on the streets. I walked around in no particular direction, taking in the scenery before walking into a nearby park. I see children throwing snowballs at each other and laughing when they get hit or hit somewhere. It reminds of the time that I was allowed out of the dorm room for the first time and we had a snowball fight. I smiled at the memory but it made me feel sad because I won't be able to have any more of those memories because I can't be with the others.

They are better off without me and I can't be a burden on them any more than I already have been. I sink down to the ground before pulling my knees into my chest as I bury my face into my legs. I know that I haven't been gone that long but I already missed them. I miss Elsa and I want her with me, to tell me that everything is going to be okay. _He was right about me. I am weak. I don't want to be weak and have to reply on someone to take care of me but I don't know what else to do._

 _What do I do?_ "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Someone asked. I looked up to see a boy knelt in front of me with a concerned look on his face and he couldn't be no older than 15 or 16. He has hair as white as the snow that we're standing in, kind and gentle brown eyes, one tooth sticking out of his mouth, pale skin but not as pale as Elsa's skin but pretty close and he's a little bit shorter than Kristoff and Sven. I don't know him but it… feels like I can trust him for some reason.

"I'm… fine" I said looking away.

"You don't seem fine. My name's Olaf and I like warm hugs. You are?" Olaf asked curious.

"A-Anna. I'm Anna" I replied.

"Okay Anna, why are you so sad? Are you lost?"

"No, I'm not lost. I just… never mind" I said shaking my head.

"Come on, you can trust me. I'm a good listener or at least that's what people tell me" Olaf said smiling.

"Well I was staying someone and they have been taking care of me for awhile now but I ruin everything" I said feeling the tears form.

"What do you do mean? Ruin everything how?" Olaf asked frowning slightly.

"I caused for her to lose her relationship with someone that she cares about even though she says that it wasn't my fault but I know it is. They're always arguing about me and I know that I'm a burden on her so I left. I didn't want to cause her anymore problems for Elsa" I said as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

Olaf doesn't say anything for awhile and I assumed that he had left but I can't blame him for leaving. Why would he want to be around a mess like me for? I was caught off guard when a pair of arms wrapped around and pulling me into a warm chest, causing me to cry hard. The younger boy shushes me as he tells me that it's going to be okay. I want to believe him that it's going to be okay but I'm just not sure.

* * *

Elsa's POV

Seeing Belle at school is very difficult and we avoid each other so we don't have to deal with our breakup because we've been together since junior year of high school and you just can't turn those feelings off like a light switch. It hurts… it hurt so much and I don't know what to do. I never expected Belle to break up with me and I didn't expect myself agree to it as easily as I did. I love the med student and I thought that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together but life threw a wrench in that plan.

I always thought things happened for a reason but I can't see the reason in this. To make matter worse, Anna is blaming herself for the breakup and it's not her fault. Belle may had a problem with her being in my room all time but I can' t just turn my back on her like that and I can't just give her back to her owner. Form what the cat girl has told me about him, the only way that she's going back to him is over my dead body and I wish that the med student would try to understand the situation that I am in.

The constant bouts of jealously was getting real old real fast and I couldn't take having to defend my character al the time. She should know me better than that and I never gave her a reason to not trust around a beautiful girl because I only wanted her. Now all I want to do is going to my room and just take a nap, maybe grab something to eat too but nap first.

I walk towards the girls' dormitory before pulling out my keys to open my room and closing the door behind me. I drop my backpack on the floor by the door before walking over to the bathroom to relieve myself when something catches my eye. I looked at my desk to see that there's a note folded in half with my name on it and I picked it up before reading it.

 _ **Dear Elsa,**_

 _ **I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me recently and there's no way that I can ever repay for your kindness. You took me not knowing anything about other than that I was in trouble and took me in without a second thought. You have feed and clothed me as well as offer your friendship when I had nothing and I never been more thankful to you and the guys for what you have done for me.**_

 _ **I think that it's best that we part ways now before it become more difficult later down the road. I have caused enough trouble for you and the others because I feel like I have used you as a crutch because of not being able to take care of myself since I am well over the legal age of needing to be taking care of. Thank you for everything you have done and I will never forget what you did. The time that I spent with you was the best moments of my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world so thank you once again.**_

 _ **~Your friend,**_

 _ **Anna**_

I stare at the letter for a moment before reading it over and over again but I can't seem to wrap my mind around any of it. I can't believe this. I can't believe that Anna ran away. She ran away because she felt like she was becoming a burden on me and the guys. I knew that the cat girl was going to need a lot of help because of what happened to her but she was never a burden. The guys love her to pieces especially Sven and I… I care so much about her.

I don't know what I'm going to do if something happens to her but I'm not going to stand around here and do nothing. I'm bring Anna home if it's the last thing that I do with that in mine, it'll be easier to find her if I have more than one pair of eyes searching for her. So I called the guys to tell them what was going on and all I heard was footsteps running out of the door. I searched up and down the street, checking for the places that the cat girl might go to and nothing.

I continued running around like a chicken with its head cut off as I frantically searched for the smaller girl. _Please be okay! Please be okay!_ _Please be okay!_ _You have to be okay. Anna, where are you?_ I ran into the park for some reason that I can't explain and the reason was correct as I see Anna sitting on a park bench talking to a boy with white hair. She listening to him talk about something as she sips on something warm and I couldn't feel anymore happy and relieved than I do right now.

"Anna!"

Anna looks up in my direction as her eyes goes widen. I run over to her before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"E-Elsa, w-what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here? What are you doing here? don't you ever scare me like that ever scare. I was so worried about you" I said taking her face in my hands.

"You were worried about me?" Anna asked surprised.

"Of course I was worried. What kind of question is that? I repeat never scare me like that again" I said sternly.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I thought that you would be better off without me" Anna said kicking up a little bit of snow.

"That's ridiculous, you can't just up and leave like that. Anything can happen to you"

"So you must be Elsa. Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Olaf said smiling.

"Hi Olaf and thank you for finding Anna" I said holing my hand.

"No problem. I better get going" Olaf said shaking my hand.

"As for you, young lady I am revoking your chocolate privileges" I said folding my arms.

"No Elsa! Anything but that! Please anything but that!" Anna said fearfully.

"I'm sorry but I have to. It's the only way that you'll learn that you can't pull stunts like this. Come on and let's go" I said taking Anna's in mine.

"I'm sorry" Anna said hanging her head.

"I know you are but I'm just glad that you're safe" I said smiling a little.

* * *

End of ch. 10


	11. Chapter 11

Neko Love ch. 11

* * *

Elsa's POV

After another 3 weeks of working, going to school, and taking care of Anna, the guys and myself finally earned enough money to pay for an two bedroom apartment in our price range. We scoped it out and it seems like a really nice place plus it isn't too far away from the school so we don't have to worry about rushing to get to school in the morning. I packed up most of my things along with the cat girl's things as well so it won't be long before we're out of here and the sooner the better.

We've been lucky that the RA hasn't gotten suspicious yet and did a random room check so I'm not taking any chances. I have a few more things to pack up when someone knocks on my door and I freeze before looking over my shoulder at the door. I swallow thickly before slowly walking to the door as the knocking starts again and I open the door to see Renee the RA standing behind my door with her arms crossed over her arms and her signature scowl on her face.

She's kind of a stickler for rules and order and makes everyone's lives in the dorms rather miserable if they piss her off enough. I try to stay under Renee's radar because the last time someone was hoarding their boyfriend in their dorm, said RA reported them to the dean in tears. I never gave her a reason not to like me but I don't think she likes anyone but that's another story for another time.

"H-Hey Renee, w-what's up?" I asked nervously.

"Elsa. Can I come in?" Renee asked in a monotone tone.

"Um, I'm a little busy at the moment. Maybe another" I replied.

"Not to worry, this will be quick. I'm doing a random room check to make sure that everything is in order before you leave" Renee said letting herself in.

I know that I am probably sweating bullets as the RA searches in my closet, under my bed, in my bathroom and in the kitchen for something that would be amiss. I'm so glad that Kristoff talked me into letting Anna stay with him and Sven the previous night because I don't think I would be able to hide her in my room. Renee walks back towards the door with a look on her face that says that she was disappointed for not finding what she was looking for. She turns to face me before patting me on the shoulder as she leaves. _Well that was weird. What was that all about?_ I go back to pack up the rest of my things when there's another knock on the door and I opened it to see that it's the mute with a smile on his face.

'Hey new roomie, all done packing?' Sven asked curious.

"Yes Sven, I'm all done packing. It's not like I had a lot to pack anyways. Are you ready to move?" I asked smiling.

'Hell yeah, this is gonna be epic' Sven said pumping his hand in the air.

"Good, now help me take these boxes to the truck" I said grabbing a box.

Sven grabbed another box before following me out of the dormitory to where Kristoff and Anna were waiting for us. The cat girl almost knocked me over in an effect to hug me but she stopped when she saw that I had a box in my hands. I hugged her when I put the box in the trunk of the truck because I know that last night was the longest that we've been apart.

"I missed you, Elsa" Anna said hugging me.

"Anna, it was only a few hours and you were with Kristoff and Sven. Did you have fun with them?" I asked ruffling her hair a little.

"I did but I wanted to spend time with you and Kristoff's closet smells like wet dog" Anna said scrunching up her nose.

I turned to Kristoff with a raised eyebrow and he lets out a nervous laugh before following Sven back into the dormitory to get the rest of my things.

"Sorry but you had to stay with them last night in case the RA checks my room before we left and caught you in my room" I said smiling sympathetically.

"Okay but I am not hiding in Kristoff's closet ever again" Anna said shaking her head.

"Why were you hiding in Kristoff's closet?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were playing Hide & Seek so I hid in his closet and it smelt really bad" Anna said sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Yeah, Kristoff doesn't wash his socks as often as he should. I feel bad that Sven has to share a room with him again" I said giggling slightly.

"You know this would go a lot faster if you two help" Kristoff said walking towards us with two boxes under both arms.

"We're coming" I said rolling my eyes.

Anna skips after Sven with me and Kristoff bring up the rear as we walk into the dormitory into my old room to gather the last three boxes before walking down to the truck. I walked into the main hall into the office to return my room key before leaving to start a new chapter in my life in a new place with my friends. I walked outside before opening the backdoor to the truck and climb in as the cat girl hugs me tightly. I giggle a little beefier hugging her back as Kristoff drives towards the new apartment and it isn't long before reached it. E pulls into the parking lot when the landlord is waiting for us out in front with a smile on his face. The landlord is an old man from China with a long beard and mustache that is well kept and I had to hold the smaller girl back from missing with the man's facial hair.

"Hello Mr. Sato" I said greeting the older man.

"Hello kids, here are your keys to the apartment and the rent is due on the 1st of every month" Mr. Sato said hanging me, Sven and Kristoff keys to the apartment.

"Thanks" Kristoff said as he pops open the trunk.

We start grabbing box before taking the stairs to the second floor and turning left to the second door on the left. Sven unlocks the door before pushing it open to see that the place has a kitchen with stainless steel appliances, a decent sized living room, with full bathrooms connected to both bedrooms. I walked into the nearest bedroom to see that there's a king sizes bed in the middle, two dressers, two nightstands, and decent sized closet that should be able to fit all of my and Anna's clothes in it.

I set the box that I was carrying down on the floor by the door and the cat girl sets her box down on top of mine before going to get the rest of our boxes. It was two more trips to the car to get all of our stuff into the apartment before Kristoff decided to set up the plasma screen TV that his mom brought him as a house warming gift in the living room. It wasn't long before the mountain of a man and Sven got into an argument over who was better suited at hooking up the cable and that was my cue to leave the room to unpack. Anna is sitting on the bare mattress swinging her kegs back and forth with a curious look on her face.

"You okay over there?" I asked putting clothes in the drawers.

"Elsa, I have a question"

"Okay, go ahead and ask"

"Are you going to get another girlfriend?" Anna asked innocently.

I froze a little because I wasn't expecting Anna to ask me that and I sigh. I run my hand through my hair before turning to face the cat girl to see that she has a sad look on her face. I couldn't understand why she was asking me something like that but I guess that what happened with Belle, I guess that it can't be helped. I walked over to the smaller girl before sitting down next to her and wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"No, I'm not getting another girlfriend. I barely got out of a long term relationship and I am in no rush to get into another. Even if I do get another girlfriend, I will make sure that she's a nice person and that we're okay because you're very important to me" I said smiling.

Anna looks up at me with that sad expression before smiling sadly at me before wrapping her arms around my waist, tucking her head under my chin. I wish that I knew what was going on in her head but I guess that I just have to be patient and wait for her to come to me about whatever this.

"I just want you to be happy, Elsa and you're very important to me as well" Anna said nuzzling into my neck.

"Glad to hear it. Come let get unpack before helping the guys hook up the TV" I said smiling.

"Okay" Anna asid with a nod.

* * *

No One's POV

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yes Sir, we're ready"

"Good because in a few days, I want that bitch back in my possession and I don't care how you do it"

"Lord Hans, are you coming with us?"

"Ugh, do I have to do everything myself or are you guys that incompetent?" Hans asked glaring his men.

"N-No Sir, we are not but I just thought you would like to come with us"

"I guess that it could be fun to see the bitch squirm as we take her away. Alright Andre, you convinced me and we strike when they least expect it" Hans said smirking evilly.

* * *

End of ch. 11


	12. Chapter 12

Neko Love ch. 12

* * *

Anna's POV

I'm currently in the living room sitting in front of the TV while attempting to play Call of Duty on the Xbox but I'm not very good at it because I have gotten killed at least 5... Now 6 times in the last two minutes by an unseen sniper. This game is so hard to get the hang of and Kristoff constantly teases me about sucking at playing single shooter games but he is quickly reprimanded by a hard slap upside the head by Sven and Elsa.

He leaves me alone after that before sitting in the corner to pout about his friends turning on him for a cute face. I don't understand what he means by that but I let it go as the other two tried to help me learn how to play this games. Right now the mute and the mountain of a boy are in class while the writer is at work and I miss her. I don't like when she leaves but I know that she has to because this is the real world and people have to work to survive in it.

Maybe I should get a job and repay Elsa for everything that she's done for me up to this point but what kind of job could I possibly get. Who would hire a neko? There's a knock on the door pulling me out of my thoughts and I get up to answer it because it's probably Kristoff since he loses his key a lot and I usually have to unlock the door for him. I unlock the door before opening it and what I see behind it is four men in carpet cleaning service and I raise an eyebrow at them.

The smallest one has his head bent down so the tip of his hat is covering his face then he suddenly looks up at me and his face makes my blood run cold as I stood there frozen in place. Behind the door is my former master with three large men as he smiles at me sadistically. _What is he doing here? How did he find me? What does he want with me?_ He takes a step inside and I take several steps away from him before running towards one of the windows to escape but I didn't get very far when I feel a sharp tug on my hair. I yelped in pain as I'm forced onto the floor as my former master bends down in front of me as he lifts my chin so I'm looking into those green eyes of his eyes fearfully.

"You know… I have been looking all over for you and you have made it quite hard to track you down but not hard enough. It's a good thing that I had a tracker installed in your collar or else I would have never have found you" Master said fiddling with my collar.

"Boss what do you to do with her?" Bodyguard #1 inquires.

"Oh, I have plenty of plans for this bitch but for now, I just need you to carry her out of the building without being too suspicious. Don't worry Anna, we're just going on a little trip but you need to be asleep for it" Master said smiling sinisterly.

 _N-No, I don't want to go anywhere with me. I have to go. I have to leave._ Before I could even call out for help, my mouth is covered with a rag with something on it and I struggle to get free but everything was going dark. _Elsa… h-help me._

* * *

Elsa's POV

I don't know why I suddenly have this feeling of dread in the put of my stomach but it's been nagging at me all day since lunch. Maybe it's just me being paranoid or something and hopefully it's nothing at all plus my shift is always over anyways. Anna is probably still trying to figure out how to get better at playing CoD or she's completely bored out of her mind back the apartment. _Maybe I should pick her up something on the way back._ I grab my coat and my backpack before making my way home and I leave the bookstore. I walk onto the sidewalk when I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and I pull it out to see Kristoff's name on the caller ID. I press the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Kris"

"Elsa! You need to come home now" Kristoff said frantically.

"I just got off of work. What's going on?" I asked frowning. Kristoff starts saying a bunch of things that I couldn't understand because it was coming out too fast. When I finally get him to calm down, I could finally understand him and my blood runs cold.

"W-What? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"She's gone, Elsa. Anna's not in the apartment and I don't know where she is" Kristoff aid fearfully.

"Where could she have possibly gone?!" I asked over my shoulder for any sign of Anna.

"Like hell would I know. Sven and I barely came home and she's nowhere in sight" Kristoff said angrily.

"Don't take that tone with Kristoff Bjorgman" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just worried, alright" Kristoff said sighing sadly.

"I'm sorry and I'm worried too but we can't turn on each other" I replied.

"Just back to the apartment so we can think of a game plan"

"I'm on my way" I said hanging up the phone.

I run towards the apartment as fast as I could and my worry is taking over. _Anna, where are you? Did she run away again? This isn't like the last time where I knew all the places that she could've ran off to. She could be anywhere at this point. Or did someone take her? The only ones that knew we moved into this apartment is Kristoff, Sven and Mr. Sato and I highly doubt that Mr. Sato would abduct Anna. Where is Anna? I hope that she's safe for now. If anyone lays a single finger on her, I swear that I'm gonna go all kinds of crazy on their asses. Anna, please be safe._ I run to the apartment to find Kristoff and Sven pacing back and forth in the living room before turning their attention to me. The mute's eyes are red from obviously crying and I see the worry evident in the mountain of a boy's eyes.

"I say that we split up and go out to search for Anna. It will be easier to cover more ground that way and one of us is bound to find her" I said serious.

"I agree" Kristoff said with a nod.

'Whoever did this is gonna pay big time for this. Lets get our Anna back' Sven said frowning.

I nodded before turning to the door and opened it to see Belle with her hand raised to knock on the door. I raised an eyebrow at her and I'm wondering why she is here for. The med student drops her hand to her side before nervously shifting from one foot to another.

"Belle, what are you doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I um I wanted to talked to you" Belle said unable to look me in the eyes.

"Look Belle, this isn't a good time" I said shaking my head. "Elsa, it's important" Belle replies.

"Whatever it is can wait until later because right now I have to find Anna. Now if you excuse me" I said pushing past her.

"Find Anna? Is she missing or something?" Belle asked following me.

"Yeah and I don't know where she is. That's why I have to find her now before something happens to her" I said taking off down the street. "Well let me help you find her"

"Why would you want to help? You didn't even like Anna" I said frowning.

"I am sorry for being a jealous bitch but it was not because I did not like Anna. I just felt like I was losing to her but I was very wrong and I want to make it up to you. To the both of you" Belle said looking away guiltily.

"If you can help me find Anna then maybe… maybe I might forgive you"

I don't know if I will be able to forgive Belle just yet but having another pair of eyes looking for Anna will make all the difference. _Please be okay Anna. I need you to be okay._

* * *

Hans' POV

I love it when a plan is successful and now I have the bitch back in my possession. I will make sure that she will never escape me ever again. I'm sitting in my room with the bitch laying motionless on the floor, naked and chained to the floor. She has no use for clothes because all she is a fuckin animal and animals come into this world without clothing.

I'm leaning into my chair when there's a knock on my door before it's opened. I looked up to see my bastard of a father walking in his business suit and it looks like he just got off work from what I can tell. He looks around my room then his eyes falls about the unconscious girl in my room and he looks surprised before turning to look at me. I couldn't help but smirk because I know that he wasn't expecting me to find her but I did. _What do you think of me now, Daddy dearest?_

"I see you found her"

"Yeah, I did and now she won't be able to leave again" I said smirking.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to put her in a cage? She won't be very comfortable like that" Dad said frowning slightly.

 _Of course he would find something in the way that I'm handling things. First he tells me that I need to find her instead of just simply buying me another more obedient pet then he's worries about how comfortable she is. Will he fuckin make up his goddamn mind? There is no pleasing him. I bet that Oscar, Charles or Richard didn't have to go through all of this with him._

"It doesn't matter if she's comfortable or not as long as she's in my possession and she's not escaping from me again" I said frowning.

"You're right, son. She's your pet and you can do with her as you see fit" Dad said with a nod.

He turns on his heel and walks out of my room, closing the door behind him. I shake my head as I sigh, rubbing my temple. _Sometimes, I wish he would say that he was sorry and that he loves me but I know that's not going to happen. I'm just a waste of space to him._ I get up from my chair and stand over the bitch with a sneer on my face _. It's all her fault. Her fault that my Dad care more about her and how she feels than his own son but I'll show him. I'll show them all. One day they're regret how they treated me. One day._

* * *

End of ch. 12


	13. Chapter 13

Neko Love ch. 13

* * *

Anna's POV

When I woke up, I found myself on top of a really soft bed but my eyes are rather blurry and I tried to move my hands but they were being held together behind my back. I struggled to get my hands free as my vision slowly comes into focus and I get a feel of surrounds before everything started looking familiar. A cold feeling washes over me as I remember everything that had happened before I passed out and my heart falls into my stomach.

I feel the tear prickling behind my eyelids as I choked by a sob but I couldn't help but feel helpless in this situation because I know that I'm never escaping this place a second time. I got lucky the last time because my master was too drunk to remember to put me back into my cage that night and I ran as far as I could possibly get. I don't want to be here. I want to be with Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven back in the apartment, laughing and just being with each other.

They wouldn't hurt like my master had because they love and care about me but now I will never seen them again. I just that I had told the writer how much I love her and had the courage to kiss when I had the chance but now it's too late. There's no way that she will be able to find me now that my master has his clutches in me and the only way now that I will be able to escape him if I'm sold to another owner or dead. _Elsa… please save me. Someone help me. I'm so afraid._

My tears roll down my cheeks and onto the covers, unaware of the presence hovering over me until I felt a hard slap against my cheek. It was hard enough to make me fall into the bed with a soft thud and I looked up to see my master looking down at me with a frown on his lips with his arms folded over his chest. I squirmed around as I pushed myself on the bed to get as far away from him as the bed would allow. My back is backed up against the headboard but there was no where to go and this seems to please him as amused and sinister smile forms on his face as he chuckles.

"Poor Anna, it wasn't very nice of you to run away from me like that" Master said shaking his head in disappointment. "I had to search all over for you and that wasn't very fun for me"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry M-Master. I w-wont do it a-again" I said cowered in fear.

"That's not good enough because if I let you get away with it once, you will try it again and again and we cant have that" Master said shaking his head.

"That is why I'm going to teach you a lesson that you soon won't ever forget. I will show that no one disobeys me and gets away with and the only way for me to do that is to make you mine in every sense of the word" I gulped visibly as his smile turns into a frighten smirk.

Master climbs onto the bed and makes his way towards me as he fiddles with the buckles of his pants. I can see the outline of the bulges in his pants and everything clicks in my head. It feels like my heart is going to beat out of my chest and my lungs aren't getting enough air. I don't want him touching in any way but I know that if I scream that no one will come to my rescue and it will only make him angrier and before I knew it, Master was on top of me with his pants and boxers around his ankles.

Master looks at me through lust filled eyes as he gets in-between my legs but finding strength from somewhere, I bring my hell down hard on his private area causing him to grunt in pain and fall on top of me. I push Master off of me before scrambling to my feet and running out of the door as fast as I could. I'm not sure where I'm going but anywhere is better than here as run down hallway after hallway, looking for an exit of some sort.

I stopped to see where I was at and that when I hear a angry shouting after me while for somewhere to hide for the moment but I couldn't find anything. Before I knew what was going on, I feel myself being pulled backwards against my binds into a rather dark room. I struggled against this person and I was about to scream when they cover my mouth with their hands as someone runs past the closet. The light comes from the only light source above our heads and I get a better look at the person to see that this person has the ears of a tiger on top of their head as well as a tail swooshing behind them with short jet black hair and striking green eyes that I have ever seen.

"Marshall?"

"In the flesh, baby cakes" Marshall said smirking.

"What? What are you doing here? I don't understand" I asked confused.

Marshall is my best friend because we were sold to the same place but given to different brothers. I was given to the youngest of the twelve children while the tiger neko was given to the second oldest. From what Marshall had told me about him is that his name is Richard and is sorta bipolar. He could be the nicest person at times and other times, he's almost if not crueler than my own Master. The tiger neko is very smart and sometimes a bit of a wiseass but is all making jokes to make me laugh but our time together was very limited in this school because the brothers don't get all too well.

My eyes rakes over Marshall's body to see that she's as equally as naked as I am and I see all of the scars o n her body from either beatings or whipping that she received from her own master. There's even more now than there was from the last time that I saw her and I can't help but like a horrible friend for leaving her behind, not taking her with me when I escaped.

"I heard that you were back when your master found you and I'm here to help you escape again" Marshall said pulling out a knife.

"I know that where ever you left to is a lot safer than it is here" She cuts my binds and my hands are free but very sore.

I rubs them a little before turning to look at my friend as I take her hands in my own.

"Come with me"

"What?" Marshall asked shocked.

"Come with me. We can escape and leave this place forever" I replied.

"Anna, you're talkin crazy. There's no way that they're gonna let the both of us escape so I'm gonna distract them while you make a run for a way out but you have to promise that you won't come back for me" Marshall said shaking her head.

"I can't do that, Marshall. I feel horrible for taking you with me the first time and I'm not leaving you behind a second time. It's the both of us or neither of us escapes" I said frowning.

Marshall opens her mouth to protests but voices running around cuts her off, causing her to sigh before agreeing to my demands. We waited for a moment until the voices faded as they moved further away from the door and that's when we made our getaway. We carefully sneak out of the closet and down the hallway and I follow Marshall because she has a better knowledge of the house than I do. My Master made it a point that I never left his room unless it was absolutely necessary.

The tiger neko leads me further out down another hallway before coming to a door as she crouches down to the floor as she opens the door. I follow her inside of the kitchen before moving under a table to see our chance at freedom: the backdoor. We crawled to the door and out the small compartment at the bottom before using the bushes as cover so no one could spot us. I grab Marshall's hand and ran as fast as I could to the one place that I know that we will be save and give us refuge. We ran for about two hours before the tiger neko drops to her knees on the sidewalk, panting hard with her ears flat against her head.

"Come on Marshall, we're almost there" I said panting as well.

"I can't take another step, kitty-cat. I don't have as much energy as you do" Marshall said trying to catch her breath.

"I know that you're tired but we have to keep moving. I'll carry you if I have to" I said pulling her onto my back.

I pull Marshall onto my back and run the rest of the way back to the apartment or at least the direction that I think that apartment is. I didn't get to out into the neighborhood to get a feel of it but I have to be going in the right direction but I don't have any other option but to keep moving. I keep running until I collided with another someone and falling flat on my butt along with the tiger neko. I looked up to see who I bumped into and it was the last person that I ever expected. _Belle._ The med student rubs her butt sorely before looking at me with shock in her eyes before quickly getting on her feet.

"Anna?"

"Belle? What are you doing out here?" I asked confused.

"You know this girl?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well sort of" I said shrugging.

"Ah there you two are. Good work Belle"

I turned around to see Master getting out of his car with a smirk on his face. He walks… well limped over towards the three of us before pulling out a gun and pointing it at me. I guess that he's still feeling the effects of me kicking him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Hans, what the hell are you doing?" Belle asked frowning.

 _They know each other? What the hell?_

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to kill this bitch then I'm going kill this other bitch and rid of all them" Master Hans said cocking the gun.

"That wasn't part of the plan" Belle said shaking her head.

 _Plan? What plan? What is she talking about? I don't understand what's going on._

"Don't be such a bleeding heart. I should've done this a long time ago but I'm rectifying that mistake" Master Hans said smirking.

"Goodbye Anna"

"Anna duck!"

Instinctively I did what I was told and dropped to the floor as a two loud bang goes off with something falls to the floor. Belle screams loudly and I open my eyes to see something that rocks me to the core. I see Elsa lying on the her front as some blood pools around her as Kristoff and Sven wrestles Master Hans to the ground, trying to get the gun out of his hands. I rush to the writer before gently turning her over to see bullet holes in her shirt as she looks up at me with gentle smile on her face. A small blood trails down the side of her mouth before coughs up a little more blood as she reaches up to cup my face.

"You always have been quite a handful" Elsa said giggling before it turned into a coughing fit.

"Why? How? I don't understand. How did you find me? Why did you save me?" I asked as the tears prickle behind my eyelids.

"I love you, Anna and I would do anything to protect you" Elsa said as she slowly stumbles into unconsciousness.

"Elsa? Elsa! Elsa, please wake up! I need you. I love you! Please don't leave me" I cried.

In a flash of flashing red, blue and white light, Elsa pulled away from me as Kristoff ushers me into to an another care. I don't know where I was going but I didn't care because it feels like my heart has been ripped out of chest and stomped. I don't know if the writer is alive or… gone forever but I know that I will never be okay if she doesn't pull through. I need her to pull through. She has to. _Elsa, please be okay._

* * *

End of ch. 13


	14. Chapter 14

Neko Love ch. 14

* * *

Anna's POV

I'm pacing back and forth on the carpeted floor of the hospital waiting room with my arms wrapped around my stomach, trying to make sense of everything around me. Everything has been such a blur but the one thing that is clear is that Elsa is this place, fighting for her life because of me. That leaves a very sore and bitter taste in my mouth and it makes me wish that I had stayed away and then the writer wouldn't be in this position in the first.

She has done so much for me and protected me, yet all I have done is take and take from her and now she's in surgery that will either save her life or not. I haven't heard a word from the doctor or nurses about Elsa and all this waiting is making me ever more anxious as the seconds drag on. Sven had left to go to the apartment to gather some of my clothes and necessaries for me and Marshall because we were still naked by the time we reached the hospital.

We were getting weird looks from everyone in the facility but I couldn't worry about that because I didn't care about them staring at me. I want… no I need to know if the writer is going to be okay or not because I don't know if I can handle her not being okay. When the mute came back with my things, he and Kristoff tried me to go the bathroom to change but I refused to until I hear about Elsa. Marshall gets up from the chair that she was sitting in before taking the duffel bag from Sven before grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the nearest restroom.

"Marshall, let me go" I said struggling against her grip.

"No can do, Kitty Cat. I know that neither of us minds being naked but we can't be naked here and I'm sure that your friend won't appreciate you flashing everything in the room" Marshall said flashing me a look over her shoulder.

I closed my mouth knowing that Marshall is right about Elsa not being happy about me being naked in front of everyone in the hospital so I allowed her to drag me into the bathroom. The tiger neko locks the bathroom behind us before setting the duffel bag down and opens it. I grab the first thing that I saw before throwing on and I struggle to get it on right because I don't know why the fabric of clothing is being so difficult right now.

I feel myself getting more and more frustrated by the second and I feel more like everything is my fault because it is. _Why am I such a failure? Why am I so useless? Why did Elsa have to get shot protecting me? Why is she always the one getting hurt because of me? Why can't I be the one that protects her? I'm the pet for God sake's! it's my job to protect the ones that I love and I can't even do that right. Fuck! I hate that I'm so useless._

 _Why did Elsa have to find me that night? Things would've been a lot easier on everyone if I wasn't around. I can't even stay away because the last time that I did that Elsa and the guy came looking for me. If I had did a better of job of hiding then they wouldn't have found me. If it wasn't for me, Elsa wouldn't be in the hospital with gunshot wounds in her chest and fighting for her life. I'm so, so sorry Elsa. I'm so sorry that I've been such a burden on you and the guys._

 _God or some other higher power is listening to me right now if you would save Elsa, I promise you that I will stay as far away from her as possible. I will do anything if she makes it out of this, just make sure that she's okay._ I feel someone tugging and fiddling with the fabric of the clothing so that it fits around my torso. I see Marshall staring at me with a concerned look on her face and before I knew it, I threw myself at her and letting all the tears flow out of me.

The tiger neko held me close for awhile before I finally calm down so we could get dressed then return to the waiting room. I and Marshall walked out of the restroom to the waiting room where I'm immediately hugged into a tight hug by Sven and I returned it as I bury my face into his shoulder. I take comfort in the mute because he gives the best hugs and I definitely need one in all of this. The mute pulls me towards the couch as we sit there, waiting for any kind of news about the writer but the wait is painfully long.

At one point in the waiting, Kristoff fell asleep in the chair that he was sitting on and at another point the tiger neko manages her onto his sleep falling asleep as well. I couldn't sleep because I just couldn't without Elsa near because I have gotten used to hearing her light snores during the night and they would lure me to sleep. I don't have that now and I want the writer to be okay.

It's several hours before the doctor walks through the door of the waiting room and I bolted off of the couch, causing Sven to fall fully on it waking him up in the process. Kristoff and Marshall wake up as well and the blonde college student looks at her with a raised eyebrow but the tiger neko didn't think nothing of it. They change their attention to the doctor, waiting for news of how Elsa's surgery went.

"Ms. Arendelle's surgery went very well and we were able to remove the bullets from her chest area and midsection. She was very lucky" Dr. Facilier said smiling kindly.

"What do you mean by lucky?" Kristoff asked confused.

"The bullet in her chest area had been an inch closer to the right, it would have pierced her heart causing instant death so thank heaven that it didn't" Dr. Facilier replies. "Can we…can we see her?" I asked nervously.

"I don't see why but don't stay too long. The surgery took a lot of her"

The walk between the waiting room and Elsa's room was the longest and hardest thing that I have ever done in my entire life because there was so many things running in my mind. _How will Elsa feel when she sees me? Will she be happy to see me? Will she hate me for putting her in the hospital? For being the reason why her whole world has been turned upside down? Will Elsa not want to see me? I don't know what I would do if she suddenly hated me and not want to see me because Elsa is the sunshine in my darkened world._

 _She's made everything better and brighter and I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for her._ I stopped in front of the opened door as the guys walked in front of me with Marshall standing next to me with a confused look on her face. I… I cant do this. I know that Elsa is okay and that's all that I need to know. I turned on my heel to leave the hospital and the writer's life for good this time but I'm stopped before I could take a single step. I looked to see the tiger neko holding onto my wrist with a frown on her face and before I could tell her to let me go, I'm forced onto her shoulder as I'm carried into the hospital room.

"Hey guys, look at what I found in the hallway" Marshall said setting me down on the floor.

"What the heck, Marshall?" I asked glaring at me.

Marshall simply shrugs her shoulder at me and I was about to give her an earful but it dies on its way out when a raspy voice says my name. I froze in that instant and I feel the tears forming my eyes as I slowly turn around to see Elsa laying on a hospital bed with a tired smile on her face. I noticed that she's hooked up to an IV drip and a large gauze peeking out from under the hospital where the bullet had pierced in her chest.

"E-Elsa"

I rushed to her side before pulling into a tight hug causing her to hiss in pain and I quickly let her go in fear of causing her more pain. Elsa breaths slowly before giving me a weak smile but I couldn't return it. I caused her so much pain already only to do it again. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I think that hugging her like that was a good idea. Stupid! Stupid! Why am I so stupid?!_

"Elsa, I'm so, so sorry" I said sadly.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't mean to hug me so tightly. I'm just really sore is all" Elsa said smiling understanding.

"That wasn't what I was talking about but I'm sorry for that too" I said shaking my head.

"What were you talking about, Anna?" Elsa asked confused.

"For being the reason why you're in here and the reason why you got shot in the first place. If I hadn't got kidnapped or done more to escape sooner, you wouldn't be in this bed in pain. You wouldn't have almost died" I said as my tears roll down my cheeks.

"Anna. Anna, look at me"

I shake my head. _Why would she want to look at the person that put her in a hospital bed? I don't deserve to be comforted when the writer is in worse pain than I am. I don't deserve to be in the same room as Elsa when all I did was cause trouble for her and the guys. I don't deserve such kindness._ I feel something wrapping around my wrist and I look through my eyes to see a pair of icy blue eyes staring up at me with kindness and understanding also as something that I couldn't identify. It was making me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Anna, this isn't your fault because you weren't the one that pulled the trigger. This is the actions of someone who is right in the head and you are NOT the cause of this. Don't ever think that you are" Elsa said with such conviction.

I sniffled a little before nodding slightly. Elsa smiles before pulling on my wrist so I'm now on the bed as well and I tried to get off but she wraps her arms around my waist so I couldn't leave. The writer kisses the top of my head causing the warm and fuzzy feeling to return once again.

"Don't you dare ever try to leave me ever again. I need you Anna and I refuse to lose you again" Elsa whispers into my ear.

"I don't want to lose you either. I… I love you, Elsa" I said smiling.

"I love you too, Anna" Elsa said kissing me on the lips.

* * *

No one's POV

Hans is currently in the communal showers of New York City Prison, washing the dirt and grim from working out on the yard. He's in here for about a month now and has been jumped at six times now by the other inmates which is why he's trying to build of his muscle mass. The former college is pissed off that his father wouldn't post his bail and was sent to this place for 15 years all for one bitch and one freak. _When I get out of here, those two are gonna pay for ruining my life._

 _They'll pay for this._ Hans grabs his soap only to have it slip out of his hand onto the floor by the drain and having to pick it up. The former college student bends over to pick up the washing utensil and have to slip out of his hands multiple times before getting a good grip on it. Hans jumps when he feels three big, long things poking his backside causing him to turn around quickly backing up to the shower walls. He sees three big tattooed guys with muscles on their arms bigger than his head with sinister smiles on their faces, sporting huge erections.

These guys have had in for him since Hans came to this prison, giving him leering looks and cat-calls for the last month now for one reason or another. _Uh-oh, I read about guys being raped in prison especially in the showers. Fuck and I dropped the soap too. Don't my anal virginity taken! I'm too pretty to be anal raped! Maybe I can talk my way out of this. Y-Yea, they're r-reasonable guys_.

"Hey Pretty Boy" John said smirking.

"H-Hey guys, what's up?" Hans asked nervously.

"Our dicks" Adam said licking his lips.

"Yeah and we want your sweet ass" Tarzan said taking a step closer to Hans.

"L-Look guys, can't we talk about this? I'm sure that you would want someone more experience like um Aladdin" Hans said holding his hands up in defense.

"We'll put that pretty mouth of yours to better use" John said chuckling.

"Now give us that ass of yours" Adam said chuckling evilly.

Hans' screams could be heard through the prison. Karma has its way of coming to biting you in the ass.

* * *

The End


End file.
